Perseus, Guardian of the Hunters
by conover7283
Summary: Percy thought that they would win the war without incident. He thought that he would get a happy ending. But now, after the war. Percy is broken, almost never enjoying a single thing. That is until he is forced to become the Guardian of the Hunt. Will this finally give him a reason to come out of his depression? Or just make it worse? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to upload! I got busy then I got sidetracked, then I hit my friend with my laptop. Buuuut, Here is the chapter! I have to thank Kire Withe for A LOT, and I do mean A LOT of the general smart things in this, aswell as the seemingly awesome dynamic duo she came up with! (and if you're reading this Kire, I don't know if you're male or female, but going by your username I'm going with female.) She gave me so many ideas, I'm nicknaming her General Ms. Smart person who I look up to for answers and ideas like Percy does Annabeth because I'm dumb… Anyways, she's awesome so round of applause!...**

…**You better have clapped… don't make me go all pissed of Percy on you, because you wouldn't want that… clap for her damnit!**

**Now that were past that subject. (Not really CLAP! I COMMAND YOU!) keep on sending in hunters names for me, I'm just expecting about 10 people with 15 hunters names to send them in to make me go…hmm..that seems like a nice name…that one has a good meaning…this will take forever to go through all of these..**

**Well enough with the rant! On to the story. One last thing I forgot, there will be a certain power Percy will achieve later, If I remember I will thank Polar Magic when I get to that part, if not I would like to thank her here before I forget, now on to the story!**

**(Oh yeah…CLAP!)**

_**~PERCY'S POV~**_

As we flew over Greece, I couldn't think of anything other than the upcoming fight we were going to have on our hands. Hermes had sent us an Iris message earlier telling us that the gods would meet us when we got to Mt. Olympus. That is, the gods who disagree with what Zeus says and know they have to help us if we want to win.

"How are you feeling?" Annabeth asked, leaning on the rail beside me.

"Better than I was last week," I answered. See last week going through the Mediterranean, a sea monster started to attack the boat, while I was under water fighting it; Jason was in the air trying to hit it with lightning. One of his bolts managed to miss the monster and fry me instead, a moment later the monster hit me into the boat. It took all week to recover.

"My ribs have pretty much mended from hitting the ship, and the burns have disappeared. So I say I'm feeling great."

"Well, I hope your feeling great," She said. "Because we may have the hardest fight in our lives ahead of us."

"Yeah I know…" I was about to reply when I first saw the original Mt. Olympus.

"You know… I thought it would be more than a mountain," I told Annabeth.

She laughed "Well what did you expect?"

"I don't know… large Greek buildings on top? I mean this is_ the_ Mt. Olympus, I just expected there to be buildings." I told her the truth.

"Percy, your such a seaweed brain. There used to be buildings on the mountain, but after so many thousands of years they've all either been destroyed or have collapsed and disappeared."

"Huh," I tried to imagine actually being able to see Olympus on a mountain not floating in the air… and I got nothing.

"How do you think it would have looked?" I asked her.

"Oh my gods Percy I think there might have been… "(Skipping this because it would take hours with Annabeths knowledge) I tried to listen, I REALLY did, but my mind went back to the battle ahead of us. My father Poseidon, Hermes, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, And Hephaestus were going to help with the battle, Ares was only here because he knew it was going to be a large fight, and he was the god of war after all. He LOVES bloodshed.

Zeus just doesn't want to help heroes and depend on them, Demeter and Hestia don't very much like violence, Hera is following Zeus, Aphrodite just doesn't want to chip a nail, Dionysus is just a helpless twat, and Hades is having troubles in the underworld.

So we had approximately half of the Olympian council here to help, I'm hoping that it's enough but if not…well we'll all die horrible painful deaths and humanity will most likely be destroyed as we know it.

But no pressure, right?

"Hello Crew!" Came Leo's ever cheerfully voice over the loudspeaker. "We will be touching this baby down in about 3 three minutes, so grab your gear and get ready!"

"How can he be so cheerful at a time like this?" I asked Annabeth, because we're about to be in a huge battle. HOW could you sound cheerful?

"It's just his way to try and tell us that everything will be fine. Come on, let's get our stuff."

By the time I was packed and had my equipment Leo came over the loudspeaker announcing that we had one minute to land. I walked onto the deck and waved at Frank who was the only other person up here besides me or Leo. I walked over to the railing I was at to check for enemies or problems. And I didn't see anything

Until it was too late.

Because a second later I noticed a HUGE bolt of lightning come from the ground, then it slammed into the right-hand side of the ship. And the boat started to go down.

"Guys! Grab onto something or get below deck!" Screamed Leo as loud as he could, "We're going down!"

Easy for him to say, there was a way down directly behind him. Frank turned into a hawk and flew off the deck.

So now I was stuck mid-ship with the nearest door below deck being thirty feet away.

I looked up and saw Leo slamming on the controls, trying to regain control over the boat. But then he gave up and prominently dived into the aft compartment.

I started to run for the door, but just then the ship tilted forwards and turned our hull first crash landing, into a nose first smash landing. At the same time I noticed that I was now falling backwards instead of running forwards.

I was falling off of a ship one thousand feet into the air, with no one to help me. The next thoughts were strangely that one song from the movie titanic. You know the one where the boat is tilting and people are sliding and falling off? The one with the band of violin players? Yeah, that one.

I started to plunge to my death and had just cleared the front of the ship…when something caught hold of my shoulders, and I was no longer falling. I looked up and saw a giant eagle, like the ones they have at camp Jupiter. That's when I realized that it must be Frank who grabbed me.

"We've got to help the others!" I yelled, Frank just screeched in reply which could have meant, YES! Or most likely something along the lines of _NO SHIT_! or _DUH_!

I looked around down on the ground for anything that could help us, in my first look which took about two seconds, I found nothing. I started to mutter curses in every language I know, which means Ancient Greek, Latin, and English.

Frank screeched again probably asking where I learned that many ways to combine curses. I just blamed Thalia and made myself do a cleaner and more in-depth look again.

This time around I noticed a small lake, about the size of the ship.

"Crazy idea time." I muttered under my breath

"Frank!" I yelled again, "Set me down by the lake!" he heard me and immediately we plummeted down the 1,000 feet to the ground below, while ten feet above ground Frank dropped me. I landed and rolled back to my feet, I stepped right up to the lake and started to pray.

"Dad" I prayed, "Please if you can hear me give me some help with my powers so that I can save my friends." And with that I concentrated on the lake and felt an intense tugging sensation in my gut.

It hurt like HADES.

Then the whole lake lifted into the air. I pointed at the ARGO II and forced the water into a type of cushion in front of the boat. Hoping to slow it and fix its descent.

Luckily it worked and the ship lost speed and evened out, I used the water to move the ship over the lake and had the water lay under the hull like an air cushion. By the time I was done with this I was trembling, and sweating like mad, black dots had started swimming through my vision. I was feeling like I could pass out any moment, but I pushed the pain out of the way. I HAD to save my friends. I slowly managed to make the ship descend the last four hundred feet and land in the lake with the water going back to its original position.

Then I fell to my knees, hearing the shouts of my friends and passed out.

Sometime later I woke up with someone pouring nectar into my mouth. I sputtered and coughed a little bit and managed to open my eyes. Annabeth and everyone else was standing over top of me, and by everyone I mean EVERYONE. The seven of the prophecy, Nico, Thalia, Gleeson Hedge, the satyr that came with us. And all of the Olympians. And by all, I mean ALL.

"Hey there everybody." I croaked out painfully.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed and jumped on me in a hug. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Umm…do what exactly?" I asked.

Everyone looked around painfully, like they didn't want to tell me, or were looking for someone else to do it.

"Do what?" I asked again. Finally, thank the gods, Artemis decided to answer me.

"Perseus," she started. "For a while there… you were dead. Nico saw your soul entering the Underworld, and then, all of a sudden he said that it disappeared, and you woke up."

I was shocked, so shocked that for the next minute or so I just stared at Artemis, uncomprehendingly just staring into her silver eyes.

_Her eyes are beautiful _, part of me thought. The other part said _shut up and think, idiot._

_Hey! _I complained.

_Be quiet, your me so I win!_ I could have sworn I saw myself smiling smugly at myself.

I think I need a check on my sanity.

Looking away from Artemis's eyes I closed my eyes and mulled it over for a couple of seconds. Then I opened them and started to sit up.

"Whoa there Percy, you need to rest. You shouldn't be trying to get up." Apollo said, reaching a hand down to push me down onto my back.

I grabbed his arm before he could touch me.

"We have a battle to fight Apollo," I told him, while trying to get a grip on my dizziness from sitting up so fast. "Just heal me up a little bit and let's get this kicked off."

He sighed, "Alright."

I nodded in thanks, and then looked over at the Olympians.

"So…when did you guys get here?" I asked the ones that _weren't_ supposed to be here.

"Uhh…about 5 minutes ago?" answered Zeus. Looking around at the other gods that weren't here five minutes ago. Which were Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Hera.

"Good, we could use your help." I told him.

His eyes seemed to burn with rage at that. But, he didn't say anything to my surprise.

"Please hurry up brother." Artemis told Apollo in a cold voice, "We need Percy for the fight."

"Alright, alright.." he grumbled. His hands started to glow and then he pressed them onto my chest.

After a minute he stopped and pulled his hands back, "You should be fine now." He told me.

I stood up and stretched, feeling insanely better. I grabbed Riptide from my pocket, watching it grow into a three foot long bronze sword.

"Alright then," I said looking around. "Let's go kick some monster ass!"

"Perseus!" Hera scolded me.

"Hey! It's true!" yelled Hermes defending me. I just shook my head and chuckled. "Let's go."

And with that, we charged into battle.

_**~ANNABETH'S POV~**_

Percy had just woken up minutes ago, and now he wanted to rush into battle? Gods he was so stubborn! He almost died and now he wants to fight! Well at least Apollo helped him to regain his strength.

We demigods were fighting the monsters while the gods fought the giants, since the ancient laws prevented the gods from interfering in mortal affairs.

"Okay guys, here's the plan." Percy started out, we all groaned. "What?" He asked us.

"Percy, it's _you,_ coming up with a _plan_," Thalia told him.

"Oh.." he said while blushing "Well will you guys just listen to the plan, before you ditch it?" he asked.

I just waved my hand in a 'go on' type of gesture.

"Well…the plan was to have Piper start to charmspeak monsters to daze them, while we would all go around busting heads. Thalia and Jason could do their children of Zeus things-"

"HEY." They both complained.

"-While Leo can catch things on fire, like the crazy pyromaniac we all know he is." Leo was grinning at that. "Frank could turn into an elephant or something and just sit on monsters," That got a few laughs. "Annabeth could go invisible, Hazel could start beating them with rare metals, and Nico could summon some undead to help in the fight." He finished.

"Wow Percy…that is actually an okay plan." Jason said. "But what will you be doing?"

"Me?" Percy asked innocently. I then knew he was going to do _something_, good or bad, I didn't know.

"Well, I'm going to call on an old friend." As soon as he said that, he turned around with a huge grin plastered to his face. He then whistled a loud and very sharp whistle.

After about a minute, the enemy army was getting closer and everyone was getting nervous.

"Perc—" Jason started to say, but the suddenly a _HUGE_ Hellhound the size of a tank jumped out of the shadows and landed on Percy.

"Quod infernus!" Yelled Frank. (Quod infernus means What the Hell in Latin.) And pulled out his sword, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Leo pulled out their weapons. Getting ready to kill the hellhound to save Percy.

Then they heard laughing.

"Mrs. O' Leary, come on! Get off me!" Percy yelped.

The five who pulled out their weapons stared, dumbfounded, while the rest of us cracked up.

"Mrs. O' Leary..?" Jason asked. Percy who had just gotten out from under Mrs. O' Leary explained as fast as he could with the approaching baddies.

"My pet hellhound, I became her owner when Daedalus died a couple of years ago. Now back to the plan, you guys do your parts while I ride around on Mrs. O' Leary, got it?" He asked.

"Yes, we've got it." I answered, then decided to tease him a little to calm him down. "We're not as dumb as you." I laughed at the pout that he gave me.

"Alright, let's go," He said, while climbing Mrs. O' Leary.

"FOR THE GODS!" Percy yelled.

"FOR THE GODS!" We yelled our battle cry, while racing off to battle.

_**~PERCY'S POV~**_

"FOR THE GODS!" I yelled, trying to give everyone some more courage. Thankfully it worked because they all yelled the battle cry along with me and then ran into battle.

The enemy army looked like it consisted of everything.. and I mean _everything, _hellhounds, Laestrygonians, dracaenae, any little ity bity monster you could think of? Yeah, it's here.

I looked out, trying to find any other monster I've faced before who came back out of Tartarus… I saw quite a few, and they were all staring at me.

Minotaur, okay easy… Nemean Lion, _oh shit_… Giant flying pink sow… _fuuuuuuuuuuuck_

"Okay.." I mumbled, "Mrs O' Leary?" I asked her, she barked (which by the way sounds like a tank being shot.) "Could you kindly tackle the giant pink pig?" She changed directions and plowed into the sow, sending it sideways into the Nemean Lion. Needless to say, the lion got _pissed_. Seconds later, there was a golden lion on the back of a flying pig, holding on for it's life.

I felt kind of sad for it because I had been in that situation before. And I repeat it was not fun.

I got a crazy idea, that if it worked, I would have the most dynamic duo _EVER_. "Get close enough for me to talk to the lion!" I yelled to Mrs. O' Leary, she obliged. "Hey!" I yelled to the lion, it turned a cold glare onto me. " I'll help save you from the sow if you agree to help us!" It appeared to mull this over, kinda like '_Help the kid now, live, and don't eat him? Or die again, wait until I reform after some unknown amount of time and eat him?'_

It finally appeared to go for the first one because it did a little nod. I took that as my cue and yelled at Mrs. O' Leary "JUMP!" when she did; I jumped of her back while almost at the peak of her leap, giving me more momentum to get to the sows height.

I crashed into the sow, plunging Riptide into her side. I looked over at Nibbles (Just named the Nemean Lion Nibbles, booya!) and mouthed 'now' he seemed to understand because he leaped at me, and for a second I thought he would eat me.

But then he extended his claws and dug them into the sow beside me. His weight had him sliding down the sow, just causing it more pain.

I looked down at Nibbles and nodded, indicating him to fall. He dropped down and landed on all four paws and glanced up at me. At that moment I realized that we had caused so much pain to the pig. That it had started to disintegrate, its wings being the first things to go. The moment the part of the pig my sword was dug into disintegrated I started to free-fall 50 feet to my death, _whoa deja-vu_, was my first thought. The next was the song freefalling by Tom Petty.

Don't ask I don't know.

The third thing I thought was _splat in Five! Four! Three!- OUCH!_

The ouch part came from me landing on Nibbles back, he seemed to have jumped to catch me.

Once he landed on the ground, I let out a moan of pain and fell to the grown holding myself, it doesn't matter if you're one of the best hero's ever. You hit something like that you'll want to crawl in a hole and _die_.

Mrs. O' Leary came over and looked at me, Nibbles was doing the same, both of them silently asking_ 'are you okay'?_ Remember having the best dynamic duo ever? Yup, now I've got it. Mrs. O' Leary nudged me while Nibbles did the same, _wow I never thought the Nemean lion could be so affectionate._ I thought to myself.

"I'm okay guys, but we have a lot of monsters to destroy." I told them while slowly getting back onto Mrs. O' Leary.

"OW!" I yelled falling back off. Never mind about riding my dog, it hurt too much.

"Never mind, let's just kill some baddies you two." I told them, and started to run towards a large group of monsters. Then all of a sudden an arrow came out of nowhere and hit Nibbles on his right hand side. Now since his skin was impenetrable it didn't do anything besides piss him off. Nibbles roared with all of his might, making me cringe and Mrs. O' Leary take a step back. I looked for where the shooter was and saw Thalia about 30 yards away, fear clearly etched into her face. She was afraid.

She was afraid for me since nibbled was technically a monster. _A nice monster once you get to know him though_, I thought to myself. Nibbles was about to attack Thalia, so I quickly patted his flank to calm him down. Thalia who was seeing this, well her eyes went wide and her jaw hit the floor.

"Thals, don't worry!" I yelled over to her "Meet my new pet Nibbles!" at this she almost fainted. One thing neither I nor Thalia saw though, was the large Laestrygonian that was about to hit her. The good thing was though that Nibbles and Mrs O' Leary saw it and they both pounced on it, ripping it to shreds. I just smiled at my two favorite pets.

Oh… Blackjack won't like that…

"Thalia! Take Mrs. O' Leary with you! I'll keep Nibbles!" I called to her, she immediately nodded and yelled at Mrs. O' Leary to follow her while they ran into battle. Nibbles followed me and we went to work.

_**THALIA'S POV~**_

I saw Percy running towards a large group of enemy's with two animals running behind him. One was as dark as shadows, that one must be Mrs. O' Leary. The other one was a very shiny gold color..was that?...no..THE NEMEAN LION? HOW COME PERCY HADEN'T KILLED IT YET? HOW COME MRS. O' LEARY HADEN'T EITHER? I was screaming these questions in my head while I notched an arrow into my bow, took aim, and fired, trying to get the lions attention drawn towards me. I didn't want the thing to eat Percy! The arrow bounced off of its side and it turned towards me. For better or for worse, my plan worked.

The Lion roared at me causing me to almost drop my bow and run away, I saw Mrs. O' Leary take a step back and Percy flinch. But for some reason Percy was walking towards it! I was about to tell him to run, but then he petted it! Percy Jackson _petted _the Nemean Lion! I was so shocked that my jaw hit the ground and my eyes went wide.

Percy then yelled at me, knocking me out of my stupor. "Thals, don't worry! Meet my new pet Nibbles!" he said this all cheerfully and I almost fainted from the shock. The only thing that brought me back into reality was Mrs. O' Leary and the Nem—Nibbles tackling a Laestrygonian that was about to attack me. Percy then told me to take Mrs. O' Leary and get into the battle. He was going to take Nibbles.

_**~ARTEMIS' POW~**_

I just watched Percy Jackson become best friends with the Nemean Lion in a matter of minutes. AND nickname it Nibbles!

This bo- MAN, I had to remind myself that Perseus was a man. Never ceased to amaze me. He had done something never done before, and befriended two monsters. His pet hellhound and the Nemean Lion.

He was a truly different man than any I had ever seen.

~_**PERCY'S POV AGAIN! YEAH!~**_

After about twenty minutes into the fight, Nibbles and I had decimated about a fourth of the enemy army. I swear on the river styx that we even highfived a couple of times.

Now give it a couple of seconds…1…2…3..not dead yet. So yeah we highfived, I highfived Nibbles and he did the same to me. Because this lion is AWESOME!

While I was engaging a squad of dracaenae my sixth sense tingled, I looked back fast enough to see a large fist and a golden streak. Next thing I knew I was being held by my shirt collar while the fist took out the squad of monsters. I smiled faintly and looked up to be dangling by Nibbles mouth, I then looked back to find out the owner of mister fist was no other than Antaeus, my half-brother who I had last met in the labyrinth.

"Damn you Jackson! Get back over here and fight!" he bellowed, he seemed pissed because of the fact that I had killed him before and had just excaped and easy death.

"Why couldn't you just stay dead?" I shouted back.

"Because I am a son of Gaea! She brought all of her dead children back to life!" he shouted at me, while coming closer " Now come here and let me kill you, _little brother.._"

Those last two words hit me where it hurts. I started to get angry because being related to him? That seems like the worst insult _ever_ at the moment.

'You want to fight you oversized prick? Well then lets fight" I challenged

"ROARRRR!" bellowed Antaeus (Challenge accepted, anyone?) then he charged me with one very large sword out, and I charged him. Nibbles was keeping any enemy from getting near me while I fought Antaeus, which was good for me, but bad for Antaeus. He got no backup and since I had beaten him once before, I figured I could do it again.

Our swords collided and the earth shook, there was that much power behind our blows. Antaeus being the cheater that he is, tried to trip me. Instead of tripping me though I pulled my sword back, effectively making him lose his balance and stumble forwards. While he was stumbling I had a straight shot at his back and tried to get as close to his heart that I could with my thrust.

As soon as I stabbed Antaeus he screamed in pain. I figured that was an easy fight and my sword was a few inches away from his heart and that he would dissolve into dust soon.

Once again I was wrong and hadn't thought of something important. Because as soon as I pulled my sword out of his back, the earth grew up and encased him in an earthen shell up to the wound. A few seconds later the earth went back down and Antaeus was fully healed.

"Σκατά!" I swore under my breath in Greek (σκατά means shit in Greek) I looked around for something to help me, since this time I didn't have chains to keep his lousy ass aloft. The only thing I could see was monsters and a small stream.

Wait a minute…A STREAM! Man I hope this idea works.

"Hey Antaeus!" I yelled hoping he was dumb enough to do this…who am I kidding he _is_ dumb enough to do this. "You once told me that you were Poseidon's favorite child, but I've never actually seen you use water before. Did dad never teach his _favorite_ son how to use his powers?" I taunted. Sarcasm dripping from my voice.

He growled a little, then decided to answer me. "You want to see my water powers Jackson? So be it" he said and raised his arms, behind me I could hear the stream start to overflow and water started to cover the ground. _Wow, that is really weak…_ I thought. But my plan had worked, water had now covered both of our feet. Newfound strength surged into my limbs, but they did into Antaeus's as well.

This didn't really matter to me because of one thing, water now covered the earth and turned it into mud, I'm hoping that whenever the earth comes up to heal him now it will just slide off. Or even better, if the earth can't come up at all.

"So _brother_." I said, stretching out the brother part. "It seems you do know how to control the water, but you were to weak and messed something up." I said smiling sadistically.

Antaeus's face became red with rage "WEAK!" he bellowed " AND I MESSED SOMETHING UP? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DEMIGOD!"

I slowly laughed, but it sounded more like an evil dark chuckle.

It scared the shit out of me, but I still managed to say. "Look DOWN."

Antaeus complied and looked down. Then his face paled. "No, no, no, no, NO!" he screamed like a little girl, he tried to move the water away from his feet but I kept it there with ease.

"Well Antaeus, it looks like it's time for you to die. AGAIN." I said then in one quick motion I froze a portion of the water into a long, and very sharp spear of ice. I then used my powers to slam the ice spear into Antaeus's chest. Right into his heart.

This time the earth didn't come up to his aid, and Antaeus slowly dissolved into nothing.

I just shrugged and went back to the battle with Nibbles.

~_**ARTEMIS'S POV~**_ (I will commonly switch between Percy and Artemis's points of view.)

So far the battle is moving along pretty well, Poseidon, Hermes, and Hephaestus were fighting against Hippolytus, the giant meant to defeat Hermes.

While Myself, Apollo, Ares, and Demeter were fighting Gration. The bastard giant that was supposed to take my place. We needed a demigod to help us kill him since we couldn't do it alone.

Perseus was busy in his battle with Antaeus, The Chase girl was somewhere, Aphrodite and Hephaestus's children were fighting together, the two children of Hades were passed out from using their powers so much, My lieutenant Thalia and her brother Jason were fighting together in the middle of the army, Ares son was an elephant, and the satyr that came with is knocked out along with the children of Hades.

I shouldn't have spent so much time observing because it gave Gration a chance to strike at me. He hit me with his fist knocking me straight into the ground next to Perseus, he immediately spun around sword at the ready. When he saw it was me all he had to say was.

"Artemis are you okay? Are you hurt? Can you MOVE?" That was the big question, could I MOVE?

…no I couldn't move. The impact may have done something but I could not move.

"No Perseus I cannot move." At this he swore, but none the less he turned around and yelled. "Nibbles! Get over here!"

Three seconds later the Nemean Lion was at his side, he gingerly picked me up and sat on the lion's back. Still keeping a tight hold on me as to make sure I didn't fall off, I found myself putting my head in the crook of his arm and getting comfortable.

"Nibbles we need to get to Apollo, do you see him?" he asked, Nibbles nodded and took off running towards my brother.

"Hang on if you can Artemis, it's a slightly bumpy ride." He told me, so on pure instinct I grabbed the closest thing available.

It just so happened that the closest thing available was his neck, and since he had picked me up in such a demeanor considered _bridal style,_ it looked odd.

_But it felt right. _So right that I just closed my eyes and relaxed in Percy's arms. Not even noticing Percy go as stiff as a board.

_**~PERCY'S POV~**_

When Artemis had hit the ground next to me I was concerned, she was one of the better goddesses and I didn't really like seeing my friends hurt.

Yes I called Artemis a friend, so what?

After figuring out that she couldn't move I called for Nibbles, and he came running. Once he stopped I picked up Artemis in the most comfortable way I could think of which was bridal style, one arm under their knees, the other one under their shoulders. I was about to just place her on Nibbles but then I realized that she couldn't move, I would have to carry her to Apollo.

I sighed inwardly, I needed to keep on fighting but I also had to save Artemis. So I gingerly sat on Nibbles and told him we needed to go to Apollo, he nodded and took off running. I was subconsciously aware of Artemis's head in the crook of my arm, but I paid it no mind. I was focused on getting her to safety.

Then I told her to hold on to something, that _something_ turned out to be my neck. I went completely stiff from shock. I was about to tell her to grab hold on to something else, but when I looked down to tell her she has her eyes closed. And I just couldn't help but stare.

_She looks so peaceful, and relaxed and beautiful… WAIT WHAT?_ I mentally yelled at myself._ For ONE, you're dating Annabeth! For TWO, virgin goddess of the hunt who hates ALL men!" _

'Yeah..but she looks so peaceful, I argued back.'

"_Just shut up and stop thinking about it, idiot._"

'You do know you just called yourself an idiot, right? I told the other 'me'

"_And you're an idiot for arguing with yourself!"_

'… Point taken.'

I finally managed to drag myself out of the argument with myself to realize that we were getting close to Apollo, I looked down and noticed that Artemis _fell asleep_ in_ my arms_. I didn't really want to do it, holding her felt nice, but I knew that if I wanted her to get help she would have to get up.

_Wait. How do you fall asleep in the middle of a war zone?_ The other me asked.

'Just shut the fuck up!' I mentally screamed back.

"_Damn man, you don't have to be so pushy, sheesh."_

I shook my head trying to clear the thought of having two of me in my head and started to shake Artemis.

"Lady Artemis, come one wake up." She just mumbled "no" and cuddled closer to me, making me blush.

I had to get her to wake up, because if Apollo saw her like this…well..I didn't really want to think about it.

I then came up with an idea to wake her up, sure she would smack me. And if Thalia found out she would smack me too. But right now I needed to get her off of me if I wanted to live.

I got down and whispered in her ear. "Artemis, Thalia is in love with a man." That sure as Hades woke her up, she looked around and yelled "What! Where?" she then looked up at me and finally noticed the position she was in and.._blushed? did Artemis just blush?_

"_Yes she did, idiot."_ I groaned internally.

'Stop calling me an idiot! Your just calling yourself an idiot!' I responed back.

"…"

'Thought so.' I replied smugly.

Wait…that whole conversation… Man I'm right, I am an idiot.

"Perseus, what are you doing?" asked Artemis who seemed worried because I had been staring at he for the past 10 seconds not saying a thing.

"Just…arguing with..myself…somehow.." I mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow "Arguing with yourself?" she asked.

I just nodded and said, "So My. Lady, do you mind getting off? Because the way we're sitting looks a tad suspicious, don't you think?"

She blushed again and I couldn't help but think of how damn beautiful she looks when she does it.

"Yes, let me off Percy." She told me, still blushing.

"Nibbles stop, we're close enough." I told my pet..lion? Nemean Lion? What the Hades do I introduce him as? 'Hello meet my pet Nemean lion, Nibbles'? Argh, that will be so weird! Nevertheless. I climbed off when he stopped. I looked down to a fully awake Artemis in my arms and asked. "Can you stand up yet My Lady?" She tried, but then she about fell down resorting into me picking her up again. A small moan of pain left her lips, lips that I just wanted to—

"_Don't finish that thought!"_ The other me told me. _Just shut up and ask for Apollo's help!_

…I need to listen to that side of my brain more often; it seems like the more rational side.

"Apollo!" I yelled, "Artemis is hurt!"

That was all it took to make Apollo flash before me, mutter a quick thanks, and grab Artemis and flash away.

'Well that was a fun break.' I thought dryly.

"_Yes it was, now you have found the rational part of you're brain, me!"_

'Shut up!' I silently scolded myself while getting back onto Nibbles and charging back into battle.

_**~ARTEMIS'S POV~**_

Apollo started to ask questions as soon as we were away from Percy.

"Arty, why was Percy holding you? How was he riding the Nemean Lion? Why was he holding you?Do you need my help_? Why was he holding you?_

I blushed at the fact that Percy was holding me… No, I blushed at the fact that I _liked _having Percy hold me. Instead of telling Apollo the truth about why Percy was able to hold me the whole time, I gave him another reason.

"Don't worry about it brother, I was injured and couldn't walk. Perseus merely helped me by picking me up and bringing me to you. Also the reason he was riding the Nemean Lion is because he befriended it, much like his hellhound Mrs. O' Leary. He named the lion Nibbles." After I told him this I looked up to see his expression. Shock was written clear as day on his face.

"H-H—He di-did w-wh-WHAT!"

"Befriended the Nemean Lion." I said nonchalantly, like it was no big deal.

He just stared at me, probably thinking I was going to yell 'GOTCHA! Jokes on you!' and start to giggle like one of Aphrodite's daughters.

So to get my point across, I slapped him in the face.

He seemed to snap out of it…_Barely._

"But…But NIBBLES? He named it Nibbles?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes, now help me out and maybe after the enemy is destroyed you can play with it." He grimaced at the thought.

"Don't worry Apollo, I don't believe that the lion will eat you." At this his eyes seemed to light up a little. "Now hurry up and help me."

He replied saying, "Yes Arty, whatever you say Arty." I just sighed and smacked atop the head.

"Don't call me Arty!" I scolded him.

He just smiled a mischievous smile and said, "Okay Arty!" I groaned, but he finally began to heal me.

Apollo had been healing me for a while, fifteen minutes at the least. That's when we heard the scream. Apollo and I looked at each other fear in our eyes, both thinking the same thing, _No_.

"Apollo, Hurry up!" I screamed at him, he put more focus and energy into his healing. Because that voice..

It was the daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase. And she sounded like she was in _major _trouble.

**Damn, who ever knew that the first chapter could be such a bitch to wright? Well here it is, I planned on having the whole fight in Greece in this chapter but I thought you guys would like to have something to read. One of the reasons it took so long to wright is because my friend deleting my progress and the fact that I usually work on this at 3 a.m. when I can't sleep. I left you with a cliffhanger that is practically the basis to the whole story. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up for you guys soon, if I don't..well blame me. Sorry if some parts seem odd. I was really REALLY tired whenever I worked on this, so without further ado. Peace out.**

**Until next time: Conover7283**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well hello again! I'm back with the next part of the story. And I will say sorry to anyone who thought that the first chapter was rushed on the romance, because I thought it was too. I will try to clear that up a bit in this chapter. And I will also get to the ruining Percy's life…for now. Also, I changed a one thing in the first chapter. Instead of Apollo healing Artemis for a few seconds, it's been about twenty minutes. Also, Kire Withe, sorry about calling you a girl! Your name just confused me. Anyways without further ado, on to the story!**

**Also out of boredom, I'm going to tell you a slightly funny story. I walked into my living room yesterday barefoot, when I took a step I stepped on a toothpick, now word of notice. DO NOT get a toothpick stuck halfway through the heel of your foot. But yeah I got a splinter from the toothpick and have spent the last 10 minutes using a knife trying to get it out…let's just say my foot is covered in a bandage. But at least the toothpick is out!**

**And would someone be kind enough to tell me what OOC means? Because I have no clue.**

_**~PERCY'S POV~**_

Just after I told myself to shut up, I jumped on Nibbles back and told him to take me back to the fight.

We didn't get very far when a fight found us. We had gotten about fifty feet when Porphyrion, the giant king, decided he would try to kill us. He shot a bolt of Lightning out of a spear he was carrying and it slammed into the side of Nibbles. Thank the gods for his impenetrable skin. All the bolt did was throw us sideways, I was thrown off Nibbles by the sheer force of the bolt and landed about ten feet from him. Nibbles was already back on his feet growling at the giant king who looked on seeming very amused.

"So Perseus Jackson, it seems that you have found a new friend. But I do not believe that he will save you in a fight against me, you shall both be equally challenging." He stated looking smug.

"We're both equally challenging, huh?" I taunted, "Because if that's a fact. Then you're screwed."

The moment I finished my sentence I _knew_ I had just asked for a fight. Porphyrion started to growl at me, at first it was a small growl that seemed to originate in the back of his throat. Then it turned into a full-fledged roar. The giant leved his spear at me and a harsh white light appeared at the tip of it. I instantly knew what it was._ Lightning bolt, oh shit_ I thought to myself. A moment later in a flash of light the bolt came flying straight at me; the only thing that kept me alive was my ADHD since it increased your battle reflexes. I knew that I didn't have time to dodge, so I just stuck my sword out at a forty five degree angle and let the bolt bounce right off the blade and over my head.

One problem was that I didn't close my eyes when the bolt came at me and it blinded me, out of pure impulse I changed the way I held Riptide to a more blocking motion. Good thing too because a second later I was slammed with something that carried the force of a freight train and sent me flying backwards. When I hit the ground again I started to flip end over end, effectively doing a rolling backflip.

When I finally rolled to a stop I felt like crawling in a hole and dying. My sword arm was numb and I had broken atleast three ribs. I was coughing up blood and still couldn't see! I groggily sat up and reached into my pocket that I always kept my ambrosia in. I took out a square and stuck it into my mouth and started to chew. I instantly began to feel a bit better, the numbness in my arms went away and my vision began to clear. I grabbed my flask of nectar and took a sip, it made my ribs feel better.

_Now if I could just find some water_, I thought_. I would feel so much better._

Sadly there was no water around…there wasn't even anything around, no monsters, no Porphyrion. _How far did he throw me?_ I thought. Looking back the direction that I came from, my mouth dropped open in shock.

_How in the Hades am I still alive?_ I shouted at myself in my head.

There was a _long_ line of freshly tilled dirt in the ground leading directly to me. I turned around and looked behind me.

…_High, dirt pile! _there was literally a huge pile of dirt there; it seemed like the earth helped keep me alive. Then a voice whispered in my mind.

'**Yes Perseus Jackson, I did help keep you alive. You didn't expect me to let you suffer a quick death did you? After all of the setbacks you caused me? No. I will let my son kill you**_**slowly**_.' The voice of Gaia whispered in my mind. '**I shall enjoy watching you suffer unimaginable pain.'** Que, very evil creepy ancient laugh…now. I balled my hands into fists and thought one thing. _Well this is the first thing she has ever done that I am thankful for…wait a second, no this is the second time, she helped me get my memories back and get Ella the Harpy, AND kept me alive… I still hate her though._

But instead of saying any of this I simply said. "We'll see Gaia, we'll see." And with that I took off at a jog towards the battle.

While on the way back I had a bit of time to think about Artemis.

'Why did I think she was beautiful?'

"_Well, because she is beautiful? In my book she looks better than Aphrodite."_

'WHAT?' I asked myself. 'Come on, don't think like that!' I begged

"_Well, I'm thinking like that. But since I'm thinking like that it also means __**you're**__ thinking like that."_

'Oh shit' I thought 'But.. I still love Annabeth.'

"_Don't worry dude. She's a goddess, you're bound to think she's beautiful."_

'Fair enough…but why did I want to kiss her?'

"…_don't know"_

'Ah great, it must've been a spur of the moment thing.' I finished the conversation with myself as soon as I got back.

When I got back I noticed three things. The first was that almost all of the monsters were gone; the second was that one of the giants had been defeated. It was Hippolytus, the giant who was trying to destroy Hermes. The ones that were left Were Porphyrion, Gration, and Mimas. The gods we're teamed up in groups fighting them, the one nearest to me had to of course be Porphyrion. Oh well, I had a score to settle with him anyways. The third thing is that most of my friends were either knocked unconscious of injured.

Nibbles and Mrs. O' Leary were licking each other's wounds Thalia, Frank, and Annabeth were fighting the remaining monsters, While Piper was taking care of the injured and unconscious. Hazel, Nico, and Hedge had been knocked out for a while. While Jason's side was bleeding badly, And Leo had arrows sticking out of his shoulder and thigh. Leo looked over to where I was, which happened to be running straight towards Porphyrion. He gave me two thumbs up, winced, and passed out cold.

That just pissed me off most of my friends were out of the fight, it brought back memories of people we lost in the Titan war. And like I said, it pissed me off. And you don't want me being pissed off, besides the sarcasm; I've been told I fight like a demon when mad. I looked up at Porphyrion and yelled at him.

"Hey Porphyrion, come here I have a score to settle with you!"

He of course turned around and yelled "WHO GOES THERE?"

I smirked and yelled. "Look down here meat head." When he saw me his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"You're supposed to be dead!" He practically screamed.

"Oh am I? Sorry your _mother_," I said it like she was the worst thing ever…considering that right now she was. "Told me to tell you that she wanted you to kill me slowly and painfully." At this he started to grin. I smirked and thought_, time to do what I do best…piss off immortals._ "Oh wait…no I got that backwards. She told _me_ to kill _you _slowly and painfully." When I finished that sentence he was red with rage, he was so mad that he missed the lightning bolt Zeus threw at his head.

It slammed into him with a loud _crack!_ And Porphyrion bellowed in pain, he swung his spear at the God and knocked him out of his chariot and onto the ground he immediately spun around leaving his back facing me, _unprotected_. Before he could do anything though I drew Riptide and sprinted towards the giant, leaping as high as I could I took a quick slice at him with my sword. It cut a long gash down his right arm. I landed and rolled away before he could get out of his shock.

"YOU." He yelled pointing an accusing glare at me. "YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT!"

I calmly looked even though I was scared out of my mind at him and said, "Well I would pay for it." Then I reached into my pocket I pulled out one golden Drachma. "But all I have is this. Is it enough?"

"YOU WILL DIE DEMIGOD SCUM!"

"THEN LET'S FIGHT DAMNIT!"

Then the battle began.

_**~3**__**rd**__** PERSON POV~**_** (just want to test out using it for the battle scenes.)**

Percy was the first one to make a move. He sprinted towards Porphyrion and it looked like he was going to swipe at Porphyrion's legs. The giant seeing this took his spear and tried to stab Percy when he got close to his foot, what he didn't expect was for Percy to jump on the giants spear and run up it to get closer to the giants chest. Porphyrion, clearly freaking out pulled his spear backwards, just sending Percy forwards at the speed and momentum of a car going 60 m.p.h. Percy then slammed Riptide into the giants stomach, all the way up to the hilt. He then summersaulted off the giant, landing in front of him and pulling Riptide back out of his pocket and uncapping it. Before Porphyrion could even talk, Percy rushed forwards and started to attack in a whirlwind of blows.

No really, there was a whirlwind. Percy had called upon a storm without even thinking about it. Sleet and hail were raining upon the giant, just giving him more cuts and bruises.

Finally it seemed that Porphyrion had had enough.

"STOP IT!" He yelled with as much force as he could, it worked because it made Percy slide backwards ten yards.

Still on his feet Percy asked. "Had enough yet?" while patting himself down, cleaning the dirt off of his clothes as if he wasn't just in a battle.

Porphyrion growled, "Just you wait Jackson. I haven't even begun to use the full extent of my powers."

Percy's eyes widened at this, "What?" I asked, not quite sure that what I heard was right.

He started to chuckle, it sounded extremely creepy. Kind of like one of those things people use to disguise their voice. But they turn it down so their voice sounds impossible deep and really creepy? Yeah, like that but about ten time's worse. "Yes, would you like to see all of my power's Jackson?"

"Erm…no thank you?" He asked, no such luck.

"Well to bad, you have brought them out." With that, his spear began to glow blue and he pointed it at the sky, dark clouds formed overhead and lightning started to flash through the sky.

Suddenly a large bolt of lightning came down and struck the tip of the spear, the blue energy that was in the spear started to move down the giants arm and wash over his body. All the gods that had been fighting Porphyrion had stopped when Percy joined in. They just sat back and watched, glad for the small break. Now the gods couldn't help but stare, their mouths open agape alongside Percy's while staring at the giant. The cuts, bruises, and pretty much every single injury on the giants body had disappeared.

Porphyrion, smirked smugly. "Now you see what I can do with my powers. Can you _puny_ Gods do that?"

No one answered, still staring in shock at the giant. Even the other giants, along with Olympians were staring at him. Percy who had already snapped out of it looked around and said the one thing on quite a few people's minds.

"Well…Fuck." At hearing this, most of the gods snapped out of it.

"Perseus, Language!" Hera snapped at him, Percy just smirked and said.

"Good, you guys are out of your trance. Sooo, ATTACK!" he yelled the last bit before charging Porphyrion again. This time some of the Olympians were helping. Demeter was growing vines around the giants feet causing him to trip. Zeus was using his master bolt, but that just seemed to help the giant so he changed the bolt into a celestial bronze longsword sparkling with electricity. And Mars was doing as Percy was, running in and attacking with a sword while on the ground.

But even with all of this, it wasn't enough. Lightning kept coming down from the sky and healing Porphyrion, it just kept going through his spear and into his body.

'…Wait a second, the spear!' Percy thought, we need to get the spear from him.

Two seconds later Ares came crashing down beside him. Groaning and getting back up again.

"Ares, listen to me." Percy told him.

"And why should I listen to a punk like _you_?" Ares sneered.

"Um..Because I know how to drain him of his power's?" _That_ grabbed Ares attention.

"Fine, What do we have to do? Ares asked Percy, glaring at him as if he wanted to rip his head off and mount it on a wall.

Wait…Ares does want to do that, nevermind.

"We need to break his spear, _or_ get it away from him." Percy told him. "Now here's ho-" Percy was cut off by Ares battlecry, Ares wanted _bloodshed_. Not some stupid plan.

Percy watched and ten seconds later Ares went flying past him, his whole front body black from lightning. Percy shook his head and looked around for something that he could potentially use.

After five seconds of searching Percy found a small stream. He needed the power to be able to attack and defend simultaneously. The shield Tyson had made for him had never been repaired._ Could I make an ice shield?_ He thought. _No, wait, how about an ice sword?_

Percy looked at the water and concentrated, he molded some of the water into a liquid sword resembling riptide, then he froze it. Percy ran up and scooped up the blade, being a son of Poseidon meant that he could freeze anything to as hard as he wanted.

Well not really, the blade would be as hard as a normal sword, but with Percy holding onto it it would never melt.

Percy named it Icepick.

He needed a scabbard to hold the blade in aswell. So…what the Hades? Make it out of ice!

Soon Percy was equipped with dual swords and ready to attack Porphyrion, he summoned the water from the creek to follow him and ran straight towards the giant king. Porphyrion, saw him coming and knocked the other gods aside, ready to challenge Percy.

"So, you're back again Jackson? I will do as my mother pleases and kill you now!" With that Porphyrion rose his spear and ailed it at Percy and shot a bolt of lightning, Percy formed the water into a horseshoe shaped form, the lightning struck the water and since water conducts electricity it went all the way around and out the other end. Effectively flying back into the face of the giant.

This time though it didn't heal him, it hurt him because of the salt in the lightning. Percy then rushed the giant with Riptide in his right hand and Icepick in his left. Porphyrion raised his spear to block the attack.

His mistake, Percy was aiming at a part in the middle of the spear where wood was showing instead of metal. Once Porphyrion put the spear in front of him to block the attack it gave Percy a better angle to hit the wood. He jumped high in the air and threw Riptide like a throwing knife at the giants shoulder as he brought Icepick down upon the spear.

CRACK!

That was the sound the spear made as the Icepick went through the wood. Percy had managed to time it pretty well to, the moment that the spear fell to the ground Riptide collided with the giant kings shoulder, sinking hilt deep and rendering it pretty much useless. Now with Porphyrion disarmed, Percy began to give it all he had, slicing at any body part in range. After a minute or so Riptide re-appeared in Percy's pocket. He brought it out and started to hack away with both swords, rolling out of the giants way and occasionally doing flips to dodge his fists. The gods yet again had stopped to watch the battle. The other giants had been taken out by Frank Thalia and Annabeth with help of the other gods.

But here was Percy going one on one with the giant king…and winning by a landslide, not even getting remote help from anyone. Percy had just stabbed Icepick into the giants knee, causing that leg to give out. Porphyrion fell forwards face first, and slammed into the ground. Percy taking the advantage ran forwards and plunged both swords into the giants back, straight through his heart.

Silence ensued. Everyone was staring wide eyed at Percy.

"Well?" he asked. He was answered with a lot of 'what's?' he simply shook his head and said.

"Porphyrion is the king giant, key word. Giant, and they have to die how?" Of course nobody got it, including her mother (Get it? Annabeth is nobody. From the sea of monsters? Come on tell me you got that!)

Annabeth looked at her mother who had also gotten it. "Mom, would you kindly kill him?" she asked.

"Of course dear." Athena answered, calmy walking forward with a silver dagger. Percy pulled his two swords out of the giants back, changing Riptide back into pen form and sheathing Icepick. He walked to the side and bowed as Athena walked up to the giant and said.

"Mi. Lady, would you please do us the honour?

"Yes Perseus, I shall." She said, amusement in her eyes. When she was right beside Porphyrion she looked down at his unconscious form of the giant king and snarled "Rot in Tartarus you bastard." And with that she dug her knife into the giants back. Suddenly his body went rigid, and he slowly dissipated into dust.

After that, everyone was quiet. That is until Hermes yelled "YES! WE DID IT! WE WON THE WAR!" with that being said everyone burst into cheers, nobody noticed Percy standing away from the group glossy eyed, his body completely stiff. After a minute Annabeth came over to congratulate him, and give him a hug and a kiss. When she was ten feet away she called.

"Percy!" he didn't answer her when she got closer she whispered, "percy..?" and as if on cue Percy fell forwards, Landing in Annabeth's arms.

_That,_ is when Annabeth screamed.

**A/N Well guys, that is the chapter. The next one will go into what happened to Percy and anything else I decide to add. I left everyone who read the first chapter on a cliffhanger last night. So I'm going to fix that cliffhanger with the actual cliffhanger. Don't worry, I should post the next chapter in a couple of days' time. Also, I don't need any you guys to say that your sorry about me breaking my wrist. I mean I appreciate it, I really do. But it was my dumb actions that made it happen not yours. All you need to worry about is when I'll update next, Okay? Also the foot thing really happened as well, it hurt but I laughed at it. So no saying you're sorry okay? Nod if you understand me.**

***Nobody nods* Damnit Annabeth not you!**

**Also I need hunters names, appearences, skills, parents (could be god, demigod, mortal, nymphs, anything.) and all of that other stuff that I forgot but you people will know! I have a few names already so if you send in personality's and skills and that kinda stuff but no names, it would be appreciated. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Peace out!**

**Until Next time: Conover7283 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having really odd amounts of sleep lately.**

**Also, I'm kinda lazy…But hey! This is only the third chapter in the story and it should make the story 20,000 words or more! I'm trying to write long chapters, not short ones. And sorry if this chapter seems a bit…weird? I don't know. Writing some parts were just odd, and in the future I may come back and correct it, or change the chapter completely.**

**I would also like to thank anyone who sent in a character/personality. And thank you to the people who told me what OOC, and a bunch of other things mean. Percy will be very out of character in this story because I'm going to make his attitude a bit like mine.**

**Also, time to settle the cliffhanger I put you guys on last chapter. And hey! Here's a suggestion to you people, go read GothicPunk123's chaos story, The Company Of Light. They did not ask for me to say that, I just believe that I should.**

**Also, thanks to PolarMagic for the idea of wolfyness. It's in a bunch of other stories, I know. But hers was the first story I read with it in it. **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan. I don't think I've put this in any chapters yet...**

_**~PERCY'S POV~**_

After Athena stabbed Porphyrion, everyone went silent.

That is until Hermes screamed "YES! WE DID IT! WE WON THE WAR!" everyone started to cheer; I was going to join in when I heard a scream. It was so loud and powerful that it felt like my mind was being seared with a blowtorch, and shattered into a million pieces. I tried to reach up to cradle my head, but it turned out that I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think.

"**HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY SON?"** once she was done with that part of her speech I could think again. I only managed to think one thing before she started again.

'_Gaia'_

"**YES JACKSON, AND IF I WILL BE FORCED BACK TO SLEEP I WILL EXACT MY REVENGE ON YOU." **It seemed like she wanted me to answer because thepain disappeared.

'If you're going to get revenge, what will you do? You can't kill me because it's against the ancient laws.' I answered through my thoughts

"**YES, THAT IS WHY I WILL NOT DO THAT, BUT I **_**WILL**_** CURSE YOU.. OR SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU."** At this, Gaia's presence withdrew from my mind, I heard someone whisper my name, and I stumbled forwards and landed in their arms. I lost conscious the moment the person who caught me screamed.

_**~ARTEMIS'S POV~ (it's been awhile since I've done this.)**_

Once Apollo had healed me we both teleported to where the scream had originated. We were both ready for a fight.

What we weren't ready for was what had actually happened. When we got there, we looked around for the Chase girl. When we found her we were dumbstruck, all of the gods were in a circle standing around her while she was holding Percy Jackson's head in her lap crying her heart out.

"Umm," Apollo started which got everyone's attention. "What happened here? Where are the giants?"

"Dead." Athena answered, "Now get over here and figure out what is wrong with Perseus!"

"Good to know you missed us.." Apollo muttered. I smacked him atop the head which gave me a satisfactory yelp and glared at him. "Okay okay okay, just don't glare.." with that Apollo moved over to Percy and got down onto his knees beside him.

While Apollo checked on Percy I moved over to Athena to ask her a few questions. I stepped up behind her and tapped her shoulder, she spun around with her dagger out, when she saw it was me she sheathed it.

"Yes sister?" she asked me.

"Well if you could, would you kindly tell me what happened to the giants and Perseus over there?" I told her.

"Oh, that's easy. The giants were killed by my daughter, your lieutenant, and Ares son. They took out the other three giants while they were distracted by Perseus's battle with Porphyrion."

I stood there in silence for a few moments, taking it all in. when I had digested all of the new information I asked her yet another question.

"Why did Percy battle Porphyrion alone?"

"Well at first Zeus Demeter and Ares were battling him, but Porphyrion just kept healing himself and injuring them. Finally, Percy came in with another sword made of ice," She pointed to Percy's side which had a scabbard made out of ice and a blue hilt sticking out of it. "And threw Riptide into the giants shoulder. He then used his ice sword to break the giants spear." Before she could continue I asked another question.

"Why did he break the spear?"

"What? Oh, the spear was what was healing the giant. Lightning kept coming from the sky and the energy healed him."

"Oh" was all I could say before she started talking again, she was on a roll.

"Yes, the boy may be a nitwit. But in a battle he has very good plans. But anyways, once Percy had destroyed the spear he started to attack the giant. He fought him alone because we were all stunned about the fact that he was winning. He managed to make Porphyrion pass out and then stabbed him through the heart with both swords, he then looked to us and told us one of us to come forth and kill him. I then walked forwards and stabbed the giant king through the back effectively killing him. Everyone was silent until Hermes started to yell about how we had won, about a minute later Annabeth screamed and we all came over to find Percy like this." She waved a hand at Percy finishing the story.

As if on que Apollo stood up from his place beside Percy.

"What's wrong with him?" I immediately asked, concerned. Because Percy is the most selfless, noble, brave, and nice man I have ever met. He didn't deserve to die like most other men did.

"Who Percy?" Apollo asked. Everyone just stared at him. "Wow, you guys cannot take a joke."

"Well now is not the time for jokes!" I scolded him. He just put his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Don't worry sis, he's fine. He has three broken ribs which have already started to mend. He's just unconscious.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Poseidon walked over to his son's side and crouched down beside him, observing him.

"Nephew, if he is unconscious why don't you wake him up?" He asked.

Apollo sighed, "That's the thing uncle, whatever made him pass out. Well I just can't cure him of it; he'll have to wake up from his own accord."

After that was said, everyone became quiet.

"But…it's not like he's in a coma, is it?" Annabeth asked.

"No no, don't worry about that. He'll wake up, I just don't know when." Once Apollo finished that sentence there was a long silence. It was broken by Athena who, like always, had a plan.

"Okay, why don't we teleport the Argo II back to Camp Half-Blood, while we take the Demi-Gods to Olympus?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Lady Athena?" Thalia spoke up

"Hmm?" said goddess answered.

"Um, what about Mrs. O' Leary and Nibbles? Thalia questioned.

Athena, for once looked confused "Who?"

"Percy's pet Hellhound and new pet the Nemean Lion." Thalia answered.

Almost everyone looked shocked; most of them didn't know this yet. Before people could start asking questions though, Athena just said, "We will take them with us to Olympus, agreed?" she asked everyone. They all nodded dumbly, still amazed that Percy had managed to do that.

"Alright then, lets teleport." She told everyone.

At the snap of a finger, well twelve actually. The giant warship was gone. After another snap all of the Gods teleported to Olympus. Poseidon and Annabeth took Percy to the Infirmary to lay him down; Nibbles and Mrs. O' Leary followed them. Magically shrunken in size to be the size of a normal Lion and Black wolf. Whilst everyone else kicked off the, End of the war Party. The demi-gods from both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were invited to come. I also teleported back to the hunters and asked if they would like to join as well. They agreed and I teleported them to Olympus. After the party had been going for one whole day, it finally calmed down enough to host a council meeting. Perseus was still knocked out in the infirmary, so we gave the other Demi-Gods their rewards.

(Just gonna skip this, I don't really know what their rewards should be.)

After three days, Percy was still unconscious in the infirmary. Everyone had started to worry, but Apollo was quick to calm them down assuring them that he would wake up within the week.

Three more days had passed (That would make it a week.) when the news of Perseus's awakening reached the Gods. The first things to escape anyone's lips were Zeus's.

"Then bring him in here so he may get his rewards!" He bellowed.

The messenger nodded, and then spun around and bolted out of the throne room towards the infirmary.

_**~PERCY'S POV~**_

Everything was dark. Which either meant that the lights were off. My eyes were closed. Or I was in the deepest pits of Tartarus.

I'm going with option number two.

Sure enough, I slowly opened my eyes. Blinking and rubbing them to get all of the bleariness out.

The first thing I noticed was that I was in a room.

Yeah yeah yeah, I know. That's normally the first thing you notice after waking up, be quiet. The room had a window that when I looked out of I could just see blue sky. So naturally I thought I must be on Olympus

The next thing that I noticed was that there was a lion and a wolf lying on my bed, right beside my feet. That must be Mrs. O' Leary and Nibbles in smaller form. The third thing I noticed was a certain blond haired daughter of Athena sleeping in a chair beside me. I smiled slightly and reached over and caressed her face. Even in her sleep she flashed me that beautiful smile of hers. I wanted to talk to her, but that would mean that I would have to wake her up, and I didn't want to do that. She looked so beautiful and peaceful in her sleep, waking her up seemed like a mean thing to do.

In the end, I didn't have to wake her up. Because she started to wake up on her own. She rolled over a bit and yawned. Then she reached up and rubbed both of her eyes. She finally sat up and opened her eyes. Taking in the room around her, finally she looked down and noticed I was awake as well.

She just stared at me, mouth open agape. After ten seconds passed I started to say. "Hey ther-" But I didn't get to finish because I was instantly tackled into a tight hug. She then decided to verbally assault me with words calling me and 'idiot, moron, dimwit.' And a bunch of other words I would rather not repeat. When she stopped to take a breath I decided to finally say something.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Her hug seemed to tighten even more at that. Then she started to apologize.

"I know Percy, and I'm sorry for calling you all of those names. I was just so worried when you passed out and wouldn't wake up. I thought you would never wake up and that just made me even more worried, an-"before she could finish I put a finger to her lips. Effectively making her calm down, and to stop apologizing.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "I'm here, I'm alive, I'm awake, and I'm _safe_. You don't have to worry Wise Girl. I'll never leave you unless I'm forced to." With that, I pulled her into a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

We broke it off after only a few seconds, but we were both smiling affectionately at each other. We then heard a sound that sounded like whining, and another that sounded like purring. Annabeth slowly turned around while I stared at my worst nightmare.

A happy Mrs. O' Leary who looked like she wanted to play, and Nibbles who looked like he wanted the same thing. I could only assume that Nibbles was like Mrs. O' Leary when it came to playing. I looked at Nibbles, then Mrs. O' Leary, then back at Nibbles, and then at Annabeth who had turned around again. I muttered the words "I'm screwed." And got pounced on.

Word of notice, a Lion and a wolf standing on your chest liking your face is not the funnest thing ever.

"Guys come on!" I yelped. "Get off! Your crush- ACK! Nibbles! Really? That's just gro-GAH! Damnit Mrs. O' Leary! You too?

I spent the next ten minutes trying to get my two pets off of me. Annabeth had fallen to the floor laughing at me; she still hadn't stopped when the two animals had.

I instantly got an evil idea. I looked Mrs. O' Leary and Nibbles in the eye. They seemed to understand what I was thinking, because a moment later the two jumped down and started to lick Annabeth's face. She yelped in surprise and once they started to lick her she started screaming like a little girl. I started to laugh so hard that I fell down onto the floor beside her with a thud. Mrs. O' Leary walked over and laid down settling her head on my chest. Nibbles did the same thing to Annabeth. I reached up to the bed I was sleeping on and pulled off the blanket. I used it to wipe off my face, I then handed it to Annabeth who did the exact same thing as me. She then scooted closer to me and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders while she laid her head into the crook of my neck.

We were lying like that for about thirty minutes, very close to drifting off to sleep. When a guy walked in. Said man only got about five feet in the room when he saw me and Annabeth lying on the floor with the animals. His eyes practically jumped out of his head, he turned on his heel and sprinted out of the room.

I looked confusingly towards Annabeth, she just answered by telling me that the guy was probably going to go tell the gods that I was awake. I simply nodded and went back to my original position. If the Olympians wanted to talk to me, they could wait.

About ten more minutes later, the same guy came running back into the room panting and trying to talk at the same time.

I couldn't understand a single word he said so I just said. "Hey, stop trying to talk and catch your breath. I can't understand a single word you're saying." The man simply nodded and stood there breathing heavily for about fifteen seconds before finally saying.

"Then gods want to see you, immediately. Present company included." He then turned around and calmly walked out of the room. I looked down at Annabeth and sighed. Annabeth slowly got up and I did too. I dusted myself off and grabbed Annabeth's hand, we started to walk out of the room with Mrs. O' Leary and Nibbles following us.

We took a left and started to walk towards the council room of the Gods. We didn't talk, just enjoyed the feeling of being together. When we were twenty feet from the throne room door, we heard the talking.

Or should I say _arguing_?

Once we walked in I looked around. There was the normal arguments, Poseidon and Zeus arguing about who was better, who was worshipped the most, blah blah blah. Artemis and Apollo were quietly talking, which was a first. Ares was sharpening a sword, Dionysus was asleep, and Demeter was eating a bowl of cereal. Hera was just sitting there watching the arguments Athena was reading a book, and Hermes was having a chat with George and Martha. Aphrodite was checking her make-up in a mirror that she made; Hephaestus was tinkering with random objects While Hestia and Hades were sitting by the hearth talking.

After standing there for about twenty seconds Hestia seemed to notice us. She cleared her throat loud enough to gather everyone's attention, she nodded in our direction. The Gods practically jumped out of they're seats. It took all of my willpower to stop myself from laughing at their shock from not noticing us already.

Once they had gotten over their shock, Zeus called me forwards. I walked over to my father's throne first and bowed. Then I walked over to Zeus's and did the same thing, when I was done bowing. I stood up straight, waiting for Zeus to speak.

"So Percy, do you know why we have called you here?" He asked.

I was confused; I actually didn't know why they had called me here. I figured they would have just wanted to talk about the battle.

"Umm…I actually have no idea why you called me here, Lord Zeus." I told him truthfully. After I said this, I looked around and noticed all of the looks the gods were giving me. Some were just plain old questioning looks. While some, like Athena's, were seemingly asking_ '_can you be_ that_ stupid?' I just looked at everyone, a confused expression on my face no doubt.

"You're not joking, are you?" Athena asked. I simply shook my head. "Well what were you called into the council room at the end of the last war for?"

That's when it clicked. "Oh...The rewards?" I asked, still unsure. Athena just nodded her head, to exasperated to say anything.

Annabeth laughed and walked beside me. She started to pat my head while smirking. "Don't worry mother, he's been knocked out for a week. I don't think that his brain is fully functional yet." This earned her a couple of snickers from around the room.

"Hey!" I yelled defiantly, almost everyone was laughing at me now. After about a minute, everyone had calmed down enough for Zeus to continue.

"So Perseus, we _again_ offer you godhood. Will you accept it?" Zeus asked as if he expected me to say yes. Even though the look in his eyes said he knew the answer.

"Well Lord Zeus." I began, "We both know that I will answer no. so let's do as we did last time and I'll ask for something else okay?"

"Alright then, fine." He told me, with a wave of his hand in a 'go on' gesture.

"Well Lord, the first one is that you let Hades and Hestia back onto the council. They could both be a large help to reach better decisions." I told him, he seemed to mull it over for a bit.

I looked over to where Hades and Hestia were sitting at the Hearth. Hestia gave me a warm smile while Hades just scowled at me. But I saw the look of gratification in his eyes.

Finally Zeus spoke. "Yes, it does sound like a good idea, we shall take a vote. Raise your hand if you believe that Hades and Hestia should be re-instated on the council." Almost everyone raised their hands, Hera and Demeter raised theirs because Hestia, nether one liked Hades very much. The only ones who didn't raise their hands were Ares and Dionysus. Ares just wouldn't stop glaring at me, while Dionysus was still asleep. "Then we have a majority, Hades and Hestia will be re-instated onto the Olympian council." With that, Zeus snapped his fingers and a bright light washed over the room making me close my eyes, or become blind.

When I opened them back up, two new thrones had appeared. One was black and made out of black bones and valuable gemstones. It was Hades. The other one seemed to be entirely made out of fire. That one was Hestia's.

Hades walked over to his throne, inspecting it. When he deemed it good enough he sat down.

Hestia walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Thank you Perseus, that was a very kind thing of you to do for us."

"You're welcome Lady Hestia." I said hugging her back. She pulled out of the hug, gave me a warm smile, and went to sit down on her new throne.

"So Perseus, you said that that was the first thing. What is the second?" Zeus asked me. I took a deep breath and hoped that they wouldn't think that the next question was to extreme.

"Well Lord Zeus, my next question is actually something for me for once, well not really. I wish to be able to change my form such as Frank Zhang does so I can change into a wolf." Silence followed after I said that.

"That is a rather large request Perseus, why should we grant it for you?" Zeus asked.

"Well the main reason I asked for the ability is because I have a Hellhound and the Nemean Lion as pets. They're rowdy with me because they want to play, and if I was a wolf it would be much simpler for me since I could actually play with them. The other is that the ability to change into a wolf would severely help in battle." I told them

"So, the main reason is so you can have more fun with you pets?" Artemis asked, confused. I just simply nodded my head as an answer. She seemed to think about it. "Well... I agree with it, it's much easier than making him a God anyway, I vote yes." She said.

Zeus sighed and said. "If you think we should honor young Perseus's request, please raise your hand."

"Well son, I don't see why you wouldn't ask for a sea creature. But I'll go ahead and say yes." My father said raising his hand.

"I agree to it as well. Since Percy has done me a great service today." Hades said.

"I shall say yes too, since you're doing it for your animal's happiness." Hestia said, smiling.

"Hmm? Oh sure, whatever..." Hephaestus said, hand raised.

"I'll say yes to it, mainly because I want to see what Percy looks like when he's a wolf." Aphrodite said, raising her hand and squealing.

Hermes and Apollo looked at each other, did a gesture with their hands which seemed like saying 'Ah, what the Hades. I'm in.' and raised their hands. Hera gave me a stern look and kept her hand at her side. She never liked me after I told her off for kidnapping me.

"It has nothing to do with cereal, so my vote is no." Demeter said, getting strange looks from everyone.

"Well I certainly see no gain from this, but oh well I agree." Athena said, raising her hand.

Ares kept glaring at me, Dionysus was still asleep.

"Well, it again seems like we have a majority. Artemis, since animals are in your domain would you mind giving young Perseus here this power?" Zeus asked her.

Artemis turned her gaze too me, she seemed to look me over completely before she gave her reply. "Very well father, I believe he deserves it anyways." With that, she stood up and shot a beam of silvery power directly into my chest. It _hurt_; it felt like my body was changing. After about thirty seconds of this Artemis stopped shooting me full of silver and sat back down. A small smile crossing her face.

I opened my eyes…and saw a black muzzle. I yelped in surprise, but all that came out was a strangled bark. I spun around and looked at Annabeth who was trying to hold in her giggling, but she was failing miserably. I looked around the room to see a few gods and goddesses with small smiles on their faces. Some others *cough* Apollo *cough* Hermes *cough* were just flat out laughing their asses off.

I was confused, I was a wolf. But…

How do I change back?

Artemis seemed to pick up on my internal conflict and started to talk to me in my mind.

"_What is wrong Perseus?"_ she asked, amusement laced into her voice.

"_Umm..How do I change back?" _I answered her question, not very amused.

"_Oh, you just need to think about becoming a human again and you should change."_ She told me.

"_Okay, thanks…um, I come back with my clothes on…right?" _I asked her, because seriously if I don't come back dressed. I'm not changing back until I'm at camp.

She laughed at me.

"_Of course you come back dressed, now change back."_ She told me. I don't know if wolfs can sigh, but I believe I just sighed out of relief. I then started to do what she told me to do. I thought of being regular old me, after a couple of seconds I could feel my body morphing again. It hurt, _a lot_ but there wasn't much I could do about it. I pushed on through the pain and soon enough it stopped. I breathed in a breath of relief

That is until I felt slightly naked.

I opened my eyes and looked down, and froze.

_Oh Hades, what happened to the rest of my cloths!_ I was missing my pants, shirt, socks, and shoes. The only things I was wearing were my finding nemo boxers. My face was beat red and it was burning. There was about a five second pause until the throne room burst into laughter. Nobody could help it; they couldn't stop laughing at me. Most of the Gods were grinning at me, while some of the Goddesses were blushing. I looked around seeking someone's help. Finally my father caught my gaze and waved his hand. The next second I was wearing the same clothes I was when I walked in. It took a couple of minutes for all of the laughter to die down, but eventually it did.

I looked over at Artemis whose face was as red as mine.

"Artemis, I thought you told me I would come back dressed!" I yelped, Artemis's face went red again. _Most likely blushing from the embarrassment of being wrong. _I thought to myself.

"Well, I _thought_ that you could do it. But apparently you're just a weak _boy._" She tried to sneer, but failed miserably because of her flushed face. "I guess you'll have to practice with it Perseus. After a while it shouldn't be that hard to transform." By the time she finished that sentence she had covered up her flushed face with a mask of no emotion what so ever.

"Well, I'll have to wait until we get back to camp to do that. I'll practice in my cabin just in case. I don't really want a bunch of Aphrodite's kids staring at me." I told her while looking over at Aphrodite,who was staring at me. Artemis just simply nodded, so I turned back to Zeus. "Uncle, was that the only reason that you brought me here?" I asked.

"No, I would like to ask why you passed out at the end of the battle with Porphyrion. You didn't have a single scratch on your body but you were out cold for a week, why?" He asked me. I thought it over for a second, but I couldn't remember a _thing_.

"Well Lord Zeus, I can't seem to remember anything after my fight with Porphyrion." I told him. He looked a bit troubled at my statement but nodded his head nonetheless.

"Well then, I suppose you can return to camp now." Zeus said with a wave of his hand. I nodded and turned to leave, until I thought of something. I turned to Artemis and asked her a question.

"Lady Artemis, when I am in wolf form can I communicate with other animals?"

"Hmm…That is a good question Percy. I don't really know, you will have to try the next time you are in wolf form."

"Huh, well thank you again Lady Artemis." I said, bowing to the Goddess of the Hunt. Then I grabbed Annabeth's hand and together we walked out of the throne room. While walking down the roads of Olympus, we were admiring the fixes that Annabeth had done to Olympus. The city looked a lot better than it did the first time I was here. We were about halfway to the elevators when the first person ran up to us. It was a woman and she looked like a naiad.

"Um, are you Percy Jackson?" she asked me shyly. I looked at Annabeth, completely confused. She returned the look with one of confusion as well.

"Um…Yeah, why?" I asked her, the only reaction I got was a very loud 'eeeeppp!' and a bunch of other women running over to me. Asking for my autograph or if I would date them. I was flushed with embarrassment; I looked over to Annabeth, trying to see how she was taking this.

She was not taking it very well. Her face was red, but unlike mine, which was red because of embarrassment. Hers was red with anger. She reached over and grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me through the mob of women, growling, scratching, hitting, and yelling at anyone that tried to get close to me. You know when your girlfriend is really, _really_ pissed off?

Yeah, she was like that. Once she had dragged me through the crowd, she yelled. "Run!" and we sprinted for the elevators with a bunch of saddened women chasing after us. Well, after _Me_. We got into the elevator and slammed the down button. Annabeth was leaning against the wall out of breath while I just stood there, panting slightly. I had gained more endurance than Annabeth had in the past couple of months.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." I told her, she looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Well, why didn't you get yourself out?" She asked, I involuntarily blushed.

"I was a bit confused and shocked by what they were saying, I couldn't react." I told her meekly. She glared at me for a second, but then decided against it.

Because, she thought of a better thing to do. She punched me in the gut. I doubled over in pain and muttered "Abusive girlfriend.."

That just got me a slap on the head. After I was done holding my head and my stomach, I gave her a grin and said.

"Yep, I defiantly have an abusive girlfriend." She was about to smack me again until I hugged her and said, "But I still love you anyway."

She pulled out of my hug gave me a peck on the lips, saying. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I mock pouted at her calling me a Seaweed Brain. She just laughed at me. We stood there in silence for a couple of more seconds holding each other. Just as I was about to say something, the elevator doors opened up to reveal the lobby of the empire state building. We walked through the lobby and out onto the streets of New York. We started to walk in the general direction of camp while trying to hail taxies. Once we had gotten one, we had the driver take us out to Long Island. Once we saw the sign that said Delphi Strawberry's, Annabeth told the taxi driver to let us out here.

"Are you sure little lady?" The driver asked, "There's nothing here."

"Don't worry." I told the guy, "We own a cabin a little ways into the woods." And with that, Annabeth and I got out of the car. We had been walking for about two minutes when I suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, shit. Annabeth we left Mrs. O' Leary and Nibbles on Olympus..." Her face turned pale. Probably at the thoughts of what kinds of havoc those two could cause there. I could already see it in my mind, Food sellers stands tipped over, civilians faces covered in dog slobber, trees tipped over, collapsed houses, wildfires burning in the street…

Oh Gods, this is bad. Annabeth was about to say something when we heard something akin to a roar. The next moment I was pounced by a large mass of black fur. The next moment, the black mass and I were pounced on by a large golden Lion. Annabeth didn't even try to not laugh, she was on the ground clutching her stomach while I was being licked and sat on.

"Arg, Mrs. O' Leary! Get off!" She didn't listen and continued to lick me; Nibbles looked over at Annabeth and started to lick her.

"Ah, Nibbles! No! Bad Lion! Bad Nemean Lion! Get off!"

After about ten minutes of the animals switching back and forth between which one of us to lick, they finally got off of us. We were still a good ways away from camp and would have to walk back.

That's when I had an idea.

"Annabeth, get on Mrs. O' Leary. I'll get on Nibbles." I told her, while hopping up onto my pet Lion's back. Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you planning on doing?" she asked, while mounting Mrs. O' Leary. I gave her my trademark crooked grin.

"Oh, nothing, we're just going to have a friendly race. Now GO!" I yelled the last part as Nibbles and Mrs. O' Leary took off towards Half-Blood Hill. Mrs. O' Leary and Nibbles were neck to neck while Annabeth and I were yelling insults to each other for the Hell of it.

When we were at the base of the hill, a camper with a bow stood from where he was sitting by the tree. He took an arrow from his quiver, drew the string taut, and aimed at us. The moment that he noticed that the two monsters had riders, he simply let the bow drop to the ground. The arrow shooting out to imbed itself into the ground a few feet away.

Nibbles and I passed by the stunned camper and passed the boundaries of the camp. Annabeth and Mrs. O' Leary were right on our heels…or should I say Paw's? I don't know, but we finally stopped with me jumping off of Nibbles and giving my massive Golden Lion a hug. I then spun around to Annabeth dismounting Mrs. O' Leary.

"Ha! Take that you two!" I yelled in triumph, "Nibbles, High Five!" I told him while spinning around. Nibbles lifted his paw into the air and I raised my hand, we high-fived because we're awesome like that.

"Come on, that was soo not fair!" Annabeth yelled at me.

"It was completely fair!" I told her, "I yelled go, and Mrs. O' Leary went at the same time that Nibbles did." She just looked down at the ground, grumbling something about an 'idiot boyfriend with two cheating pets' I just smirked at her. I was about to say something, but instead I turned around because I heard a low growling sound coming from behind me.

About fifteen feet away stood Nibbles, looking at a mob of campers. All of the campers had their weapons drawn and were aiming them at Nibbles.

"Guy's get back!" a random camper yelled at us, "That's the Nemean Lion!" I looked for the face of the voice. It looked like an Athena camper.

"So what?" I called back while walking towards Nibbles.

"Are you crazy?" one asked

"You're going to get yourself killed!" another yelled. I just calmly walked over to Nibbles and lightly petted his flank.

"Everyone," I shouted. "I would like you to meet my new pet. The Nemean Lion, also nicknamed Nibbles." With that, everyone's mouths hung open, their eyes wide with surprise. I looked at everyone, an amused grin on my face no doubt. If they weren't already amazed, the thing I did next completely stumped them.

I closed my eyes and pictured myself as a wolf. It hurt, but not as much as it did last time. When the pain stopped I looked back at the campers and started to laugh.

Well, as much as you can laugh as a wolf. I was about to nudge Mrs. O' Leary and Nibbles when I remembered something. Artemis told me I might be able to communicate with animals in this form. I started to talk to Mrs. O' Leary and Nibbles in my mind.

"Umm… guys, can you hear me?" I asked them. The only reply I got was two animals looking at me in confusion. I faintly heard two voices.

"What the-"

"Fuck?" the second one finished for the first. The second one sounded like Nibbles, so the other must be Mrs. O' Leary.

"Whoa! I can actually talk to you guys now! Awesome!" I yelled in my head. There was a short silence.

"One, two, three, four, five-" I silently talked in my head. The next instant I heard.

"Holy Shit! This is Awesome!" Nibbles.

"Nibbles! Don't talk like that!" I heard Mrs. O' Leary yell at him.

Whoever would have known her to be the overly protective mother type?

"Percy! I heard that!" She yelled at me, I cracked a wolfish grin.

"Heh, I know. Do you guys think you could downsize a bit? You're scaring the campers." I told them.

"Oh, alright." I heard Nibbles mutter. The next instant there was a black wolf and a golden Lion beside me.

"Okay guys, we're going back to my cabin." I told them.

"Um, why?" Mrs. O' Leary asked.

"Because I need to practice transforming without accidentally losing my clothes in public." That got the other two to laugh at me. I shook my head and walked over to Annabeth.

She looked down and petted my head saying. "Aww, who's a good doggy? Percy's a good doggy!" I grimaced as she said this, and then I smirked.

'Guys, tackle Annabeth in three."

"Two."

"One."

"Now!" I mentally shouted, instantly Mrs. O' Leary, Nibbles, and I jumped on Annabeth licking her face. Annabeth on her part fell onto her back screaming at the three of us for jumping on her. After about two minutes we were standing over a soaking wet Annabeth.

"Three way high five? I suggested, the other two nodded so we stood in a triangle shaped formation and stood on our hind legs giving each other high fives. Once we were done I ran over to Annabeth who had finally gotten up and ran under her legs. This caused her to trip and land on my back.

"Let's go." I told the other two, right before sprinting off for my cabin, with my screaming girlfriend on my back.

After about an hour of morphing, I had managed to wind up completely undressed twice, wearing boxers three times, wearing jeans once, and I had yet to morph fully dressed. The good news was that it didn't hurt to change anymore. The bad news, I had my girlfriend and two pets mocking me.

This time I was determined to morph back correctly. I was in wolf mode with Mrs. O' Leary and Nibbles giving snide remarks the whole time. I just blocked them out and focused. After about fifteen seconds I opened my eyes and looked down.

And just stared at myself in happiness. I was fully dressed, shoes, socks, Everything. The next thing I did though was point at Mrs. O' Leary and Nibbles and yell "Ha! I did it that time!" I started to dance around in happiness while Mrs. O' Leary and Nibbles pouted. Annabeth just sat on my bed laughing at me.

Once I had finished dancing I remembered something.

"Oh, yeah, Annabeth, I forgot to tell you, remember when I asked Artemis if I could talk to animals as a wolf?" I asked her.

"Yeah? Why?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Well, it turns out its true! I can talk to Mrs. O' Leary and Nibbles!" I yelled, becoming happy again. Annabeth just stared at me, she opened her mouth to talk but shut it again. She then did the same thing, over and over, gaping like a fish.

I couldn't help it I doubled over laughing. I then fell to the floor still laughing just to realize I was rolling around with Mrs. O' Leary and Nibbles who were most likely laughing as well. After a minute I was lying on the floor, Mrs. O' Leary on my right, Nibbles on my left. I stuck my hands out to either side. Nibbles high fived it while Mrs. O' Leary hit it with her nose. Annabeth had finally gotten her voice back and asked.

"Percy, you can talk with animals?" She asked, you could still hear the surprise in her voice.

I looked up at her and nodded, and then I said. "I can only do it in wolf form though. And did you know that Mrs. O' Leary acts like an overprotective mother?" Annabeth, Nibbles and I started to laugh while Mrs. O' Leary drilled me in the gut with her snout. I doubled over and pain while gasping for air.

Once I had gotten precious oxygen back I asked. "What was that for?"

She just gave me a look that said. 'You deserved it.' I rolled my eyes and stood up. Grabbing Annabeth by the arm, I opened up the door to my cabin. While waking out I yelled. "Come on guys! Let's go!" and started to walk to the dining hall.

Once we got there, all of the campers immediately went quiet. They were all just staring at me.

"Umm…Why are you guys staring at me?" I asked. One of the girls in Hermes cabin spoke up

"Because you can turn into a wolf…And that is SO COOL!" she yelled the end. I started to chuckle.

"I completely agree with you." I told her while walking to my table. But when I sat down, I noticed that the girl had followed me.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked puzzled.

"Um…Yeah, could you change into the wolf?'" She asked shyly.

"Why-"I started to say, but when I looked around the pavilion; I saw that everyone was staring at me. "Oh, alright, fine. But just this once guys, I haven't had much time to train doing it." Everyone started to nod their heads like they were bobble head dolls. I sighed and closed my eyes; mentally I pictured myself as a wolf. After the feelings of morphing were done I opened my eyes and looked around. Everyone seemed to be staring at me in fascination.

"Hey Percy. Can you get us some steaks?" someone said.

"Nibbles?" I asked. Turning to look at the Lion.

"Yeah, when you turn human again can you get us some steaks?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied, "Why not?" He gave me a look that said, 'You better get me a steak. Or I'll rip your head off and eat it instead of steak.'

"Holy shit, does it actually look like that?" He asked, "Because that's AWESOME!" I merely shook my head at his antics. He seemed to act like Leo a lot, whoever knew an animal could act like Leo? Oh well, I looked back at the Hermes kid and cocked my head to the side. She seemed to pick up on what I was silently asking. Right before she could say anything though, a _lot_ of girls from the Aphrodite cabin ran over.

They started to hug me, and pet me. Saying things like."Percy makes the cutest wolf ever!"

"I could cuddle him all day!"

"Change back! You're hotter that way!"

I just sat there mortified hearing Nibbles and Mrs. O' Leary laugh at me. Finally I regained my wits and took off running out of the dining pavilion with all of the Aphrodite girls after me. I raced over to the beach and plunged into the ocean. The girls stood on the shore waiting for me to come up for air. Finally one of them realized something.

"Oh yeah, guys he's a child of Poseidon. He's not coming up anytime soon." They all seemed to realize what this meant. Some of them started to talk to the ocean, thinking I would hear and come back out, some started pouting, and one or two started to cry. Others just walked away realizing how hopeless it was. After about five minutes all of the girls had left and I could come back onto shore. When I got onto the beach, I changed myself back into human form and laughed. When I felt the cool night air brush against my skin, I looked down. I had lost my shirt.

"Damnit." I muttered to myself. Now I would have to head back to my cabin instead of the pavilion.

"Hey Perce, why are you her? And why aren't you in a shirt?" A voice asked from my right. I looked in that direction to see Nico.

Startled I asked "When did you get here?"

"I shadow traveled here, about ten minutes ago. When I walked into the dining pavilion everyone was laughing. When I asked what they were laughing at, all they did was point this direction." He explained.

"Oh, yeah. They were all laughing at me being chased by the Aphrodite girls when I was a wolf." I told him.

"W-Wolf?" he stuttered out, surprised. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell him about my wish.

"When I woke up I asked the gods for a wish other than Godhood after they offered it. The first thing I asked for was Hestia and Hades to have their seats on the council back. The second thing I wished for was awesome wolfy powers!" I finished smiling

"Whoa, that's awesome! And thanks for giving my dad a seat back on the council; he should be really happy about that." He said.

"Oh, he was, it showed in his eyes." I said smirking. "That reminds me, what was your gift Nico?"

"Huh? Oh, my father made me his lieutenant. No immortality, but it does mean that I'm also the prince of the underworld. So everyone respects me, and it's awesome!" He said, fist pumping the air.

I chuckled at his antics. "So, what did everyone else get?" I asked, he frowned and stood there for a couple of seconds.

"Um…I can't remember…shit." he confessed. I just started to laugh.

"Well, do you know where they are so I can ask them?" I asked

"Oh, well Jason, Hazel, and Frank went back to camp Jupiter. Piper and Leo followed the next day after packing their stuff. Thalia went back to the Hunters and Annabeth was with you." He replied. I sighed at the thought of going back to camp Jupiter. The day we left for Rome, Octavian tried to have a fight with me. I knocked him out and got on the ship and left. When he woke up he promised everyone there that he would kill me if I ever came back. He also had his group of supporters that would help him do it. I planned on never going back in case I hurt or killed someone in a fight, I would never forgive myself.

"Well that's great; I guess I'll have to Iris message them later. How's the camp been since we got back? Do you know?" I asked him.

"Yeah, at first they were all happy, until they didn't see you. Campers started to freak out yelling 'Percy's dead.' And 'we're screwed.' We managed to calm them down to tell them that you were unconscious on Olympus. Some of them didn't believe us, others just wanted to go see you."

Wow, I never thought that many people cared about me.

"Yeah, they all care." He said as if reading my thoughts.

"…Um, did you read my thoughts?" I asked, he started to laugh a little.

"No, you just have a problem speaking your thoughts." He explained still laughing at me.

"Whoop's…" I said sheepishly. Nico finally stopped laughing at me and we started to walk back into camp. The whole time we were talking about the Prophesy of Seven's quest.

Mostly, we were talking about how much it sucked. Before we knew it we ended up back at the dining pavilion. Nico and I were about to part ways, when we heard laughing and giggling.

I looked at Nico and asked. "What are they laughing at?" he just arched an eyebrow and poked me in the chest. I looked down, muttered the word "σκατά." And took off sprinting back to my cabin for a shirt.

FAIL )Weird line break because I need to skip to a time that I can do this.)

_Ten Months Later_

Annabeth, Nibbles, Mrs O' Leary and I were sitting beside the canoe lake on a warm Fall day. We were just sitting there talking and having fun.

You may ask how we were _all_ talking and having fun? Well, after having my wolf ability for almost a year. I learned to communicate to Nib and O' while not in wolf form. Also, the Nib and O' were nicknames they came up for themselves saying it took long to say their full names. I agreed and we started to call them that. Nib had just made a joke that had me and O' laughing our asses off. Annabeth was mad because she didn't know what was said and kept pressing me to find out. I kept telling her no while O' and Nib laughed at the scene.

After the fourteenth time saying no, the horn warning horn sounded. Which either meant that The Camp was under attack, or there was a new Demi-god coming. Annabeth and I shared a glance before we sprang into action.

"Nib, O', change into you full form." I told them

"Gotcha Perce." O' replied.

"You got it boss!" I groaned as Nib said that. After I had introduced him to Blackjack, they came up with the idea of always calling me boss to annoy me.

"Whatever," I grumbled under my breath while climbing onto O's back. "Let's just go." With that, O' and Nib sprinted across the camp. Racing past campers who were running for the hill.

Once we crested the hill, we stopped to stare. There was a girl, probably about ten years old. And she was being chased by a hydra.

"_Wow, she must have worse luck than me"_ Part of me thought.

'Oh hey there rational me. It's been awhile.'

"_Yeah, it has been. Now get down there and save the girl!"_ I screamed at myself.

'And THAT is why you're the rational side.' I finished the argument with myself.

"Annabeth, you need to go and get some Greek fire. O' and I can keep the hydra distracted. Now GO!" I yelled.

"O' we need to go pick up the girl." I mentally told her.

"Gotcha." Came her reply, almost instantly. She changed directions from going at the Hydra and ran straight towards the girl.

The girl saw O', and thinking that she was going to eat her gave a scream and tried to run away.

O' just ran up alongside the girl. I reached down and grabbed her by the arm, hoisting her onto O's back behind me. The girl let out a yelp and grasped onto my back like I was her lifeline.

Actually in a way I kind of was, I guess.

"O', take us back to the hill!" I yelled out. Then I spun around to look at the girl clinging so tightly to my shirt. "Are you okay?" I asked. The girl slowly opened her eyes to look at me, when she saw me she nodded.

"Alright, well we're on my pet Hellhound. I'm going to leave you with her so she can protect you. Got it?" I asked. Instead of nodding this time the girl opened her mouth to speak.

"O..Okay…" She stuttered out. I nodded this time around and jumped off of O's back.

"Here." I said pushing the girl farther onto O's back. "Grab her collar, she won't hurt you, I promise." After I said 'Promise.' She stopped fighting and grabbed her collar. I spun around to fight the Hydra, but had one last thought.

"Hey…What's your name?" I asked her. She looked at me for a second before responding.

"Alexandra, but people call me Alex." She told me, in a voice just above a whisper.

"Well Alex," I started." I'll talk to you again in a couple of minutes." Once I said this I rushed down the Hill to where the Hydra was. So far none of the campers had made it across the hill to help and Annabeth wasn't back, so I went with attacking the monster to slow it down.

I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and flicked off the cap. The pen elongated into my three foot Celestial Bronze sword of pure death. I aimed at cutting the monster since I didn't want it to grow any more hea-Shit, never mind. The right head snapped at me, and out of pure instinct I cut it off. The head fell to the ground where it disintegrated. But where the head once was, two more sprouted out.

I had just made a nine headed Hydra. I mentally face palmed and decided to just dodge the heads. Instead I tried to make cuts along the beast's body to hopefully slow it down and weaken it.

After a couple of minutes of this, Annabeth came back over the hill with a satchel hopefully full of Greek fire. Or maybe waffles, I know that they wouldn't help in this situation, but who wouldn't want a satchel of waffles?

After I dragged myself out of my thoughts, I spun around to face the Hydra and became acquainted with its tail. It sent me flying through the air and I knew that it wouldn't be a soft landing.

Then I had an idea, I imagined myself as a wolf. While in midair I felt my features changing, when the changes stopped I opened my eyes and landed on all fours on the ground. I looked back towards Annabeth, she nodded in my direction while holding the satchel. Instead of running over to get them, I nodded and took off towards the Hydra. When I was about fifteen feet away I slid my claws out and jumped into the air. I landed on the monsters back, using my claws to keep a hold on the monster. The Hydra started to thrash around to shake me of off its back. I just gritted my teet- Fangs, and held on tighter.

Using my claws I started to climb the monsters back. Once I got to its head I braced myself and changed back into a human. I about slipped off of the monster, but I hurriedly drew Icepick from its sheath and stabbed it into the Hydra's head. Now that I had something to help me keep my balance, I pulled out Riptide and got ready.

"Annabeth! Get the Greek fire ready!" I shouted. Annabeth pulled out a canister of it. And nodded in my direction.

I took this as a sign meaning _'ready!'_ So with one hand on the hilt of Icepick to steady myself, I used my other hand which held Riptide and started to slice of Hydra heads. With every head that I sliced off, Annabeth would throw a jar of Greek fire at the stump. After a couple of minutes, and a couple of explosions full of fire, the Hydra only had one head. The hydra was trying to flee to keep itself alive, but I was still riding on its back.

"Annabeth! Throw me a jar!" I yelled down to her. She shook her head.

"No! You'll have to detonate it yourself! You could kill yourself!" She yelled at me.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan! Trust me!" I yelled back. She seemed to contemplate it for a few seconds before throwing the satchel at me. Just to ease my curiosity, I checked the bottom of the satchel for waffles.

No such luck. Instead I slung the satchel over my shoulder and plunged Riptide into the Hydras head next to Icepick. I pulled Icepick out and sheathed it. Finally, I grabbed a jar of Greek fire and held it in my left hand. I grabbed Riptides hilt with my right.

Now this plan had a Fifty percent chance of killing the Hydra. It also had a fifty percent of killing the Hydra _and_ me.

With that wonderful thought in my mind, I pulled Riptide out and leaped towards the last head. I grabbed one of the monster's scales and used Riptide to cut off the last head. Now I just had to detonate the Greek fire. So I put my plan into action.

I tossed the jar a couple of feet in front of the stump and leapt at it. Hoping that it didn't detonate when I smacked it, I used Riptide like a baseball bat. I smacked the jar with the flat of my blade and sent it straight at the last heads stump. The Jar smashed open right in the middle of the stump. The resulting explosion sent me flying away from the disintegrating monster. I slammed into the ground, green flames licking at my clothes. With a small smile on my face I passed out hearing Annabeth yelling at me.

I woke up from a dream. It was after I had killed the giant Porphyrion and Hermes had yelled to celebrate. A voice in my head that I thought was Gaia told me that she was going to curse me or someone close to me. But after she said that I heard her voice again, whispering 'Soon' Repeatedly until I woke up.

When I finally woke up though I opened my eyes and found myself in a room that wasn't my own. I looked at the soft blue walls and white ceiling.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. What I didn't expect was to be hugged by someone.

"Oh…Can't…Breath.." I gasped out. Instantly my happy attacker let go saying 'Sorry' over and over again while I tried to get my breath back. I finally managed to get my breath back and look the person sitting by my bedside.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" I asked the girl sitting beside me. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

She blushed and started talking.

"Well, when you killed that big monster-"

"A Hydra." I corrected her.

"Yeah, that. Well after the last explosion the Hydra, like, evaporated or something. You went flying through the air and hit the ground. Your girlfriend Annabeth, and I ran to where you were on your pets. You were covered in Green fire and unconscious. You've been out for two days." Okay, she might not have slept for a few days.

"Well, why are you here with me? Shouldn't you be outside learning about everything?" I asked her.

She just shrugged her shoulders and said. "Well, you saved _me_. I kind of felt obligated to stay with you. And besides, whenever Annabeth can come in she teaches me about everything."

"Oh." Was all I could think of as a reply. "Wait, where's Annabeth?" I asked.

"Well, she said that she had to go teach a couple of activities and would be back in two hours. That was about an hour ago." She said while playing with a strand of her black hair.

"Huh, so you know all about the Greek and Roman Gods?" I asked her, she just nodded. "Do you know which one is your parent?" I asked.

"No, all I know is that it's a God, not Goddess. I have a normal mom back home but she didn't really care for me…" She trailed off at the end, tears glistening in her green eyes. I had a pretty good idea on who her father was. But that doesn't matter at the moment. I sat up in my bed and pulled her into a hug. Once she had stopped crying I pulled back from the hug.

"Well," I started to tell her. "If your father is who I think it is, you'll be claimed by tonight's campfire. And you should already be close to your siblings, okay?" I asked her, she gave me a small smile and nodded. "Alright, now let's get out of here. I don't feel like doing nothing anymore." With that, I swung my legs off of the bed and stood up.

And about fell down, luckily Alex was there to keep me upright and giggle at my stupidity. I gave her a grin and started to walk towards the door. Before we got to it though, it flew open and in stepped a blond haired grey eyed girl that I knew and loved.

"Hey Annabeth..." I said sheepishly, she just stared at me before launching herself at me in a full on tackle hug. My legs hadn't regained much strength from lying in a bed for two days straight, so when Annabeth collided with me we both fell to the ground. Annabeth was lying on top of me squeezing the air out of me.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm fine. I'm, I'm still in one piece…Amazingly." I said the last bit low enough that she couldn't hear me.

She stood up and mumbled a quiet. "Sorry." She reached her hand down for me to grab. I grasped her hand and she hauled me up and gave me another hug. This time however, when she pulled away, she punched me on the shoulder. Hard.

"Ow!" I yelped, "What was that for?" I asked.

"Because you said you had a plan that you wouldn't get hurt!" she almost yelled.

"Umm…Actually, I said I had a plan. There was a fifty percent chance of me killing myself…" I said, smiling sheepishly. Annabeth tried to glare at me, but she couldn't. Her eyes softened and she pulled me into another hug.

"I'm just glad that you're safe." She whispered. I pulled out of the hug and gave her a crooked grin.

"Me too, Annabeth. Me too." That's when I heard a cough come from my right. Alex was standing there looking at us, amused.

"Well love birds, should I leave the room?" she asked, Annabeth's face went red and I'm pretty sure by the heat I felt mine was the same. Alex just laughed at our expense.

I finally regained enough of my wits. "Let's go." I said, walking out the door.

The day passed by fast. I taught Alex a little bit of sword fighting and Chiron tried to teach her archery. She seemed to actually be okay with a bow, considering I already knew her heritage. Before dinner came around I went to the beach and talked to my father to make sure he remembered to do _something_.

By the time dinner finally rolled around, I was sitting at my table, having already sacrificed my food to Poseidon and Hestia. I had been sacrificing to Hestia since the end of the Titan war along with Nico. We made a silent agreement to do it behind Hestia's back. The first time we did it while camping in the woods during a quest Hestia appeared and asked us why we did it. When we told her that she shouldn't be left out from getting a piece of the sacrifices, she just stared at us in disbelief for a couple of seconds. Then she gave each one of us a bone crushing hug. We welcomed her after she said thank you a couple hundred times. When she finally teleported out we just shared confused looks and laughed.

After my brief flashback I came back into reality just in time to see Alex walk up to the fire and scrape a portion of her meal in. I swear I could hear what she was saying.

'_Please, whoever you are. Tell me, please.'_ I saw a lone tear creep down her face as she straightened up and was getting ready to walk back. She had made it about three feet before everyone in the dining pavilion gasped.

And I smiled, because above Alex's head there was a shining green trident. Everyone kneeled while I walked up to a confused Alex.

She saw me coming and asked. "Percy, what is that?" While pointing above her head. I glanced upwards at the trident and looked back down at her smiling.

"Well Alex, that is the symbol of your father Poseidon." Her face broke out into a grin at that. "And do you know what that means?" I asked her.

Her grin faded a little. "No, what does it mean?" She asked, her head cocked to the side a bit.

I just smiled at her again and gave her a hug. "It means I just got a little sister." I answered hugging her close.

**Sorry to end the chapter on that weird note. But everyone wanted a new chapter and I haven't really gotten the idea on how to…Never mind, I would be giving out spoilers. Also! This chapter ended up being over eleven thousand words.**

**11,000: This number. I think I'm turning into Starblade176 because of chapter length.**

**Well I hope you guys liked the chapter, it took awhile to write because I changed it so many times. Also, I'm thinking about doing a Chaos story, This story, and The one story with Percy being a girl and joining the Hunt. If I do the Chaos story, it won't really be like the others. I'm going to attempt to distance myself as far from them as possible.**

**Also, you will get no saying on the pairing in it. I already have it picked out because it would be a unique and really cool way to make a pairing.**

**Don't know when I'll update next. I've got those other two stories' to start writing. Golf just started for me, and school starts in about three weeks.**

**Yeah, I'm Fucked. Well, Peace Out!**

**Until Next time: Conover7283**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Update Four: Perseus: Guardian of The Hunters**_

**A/N Alright guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated. But I uploaded two other stories and still have another to create. I have ideas on where to take this story, but after I hit the 8,000 word mark on this chapter, my mind hit a fucking brick wall.**

**Then I took a good three week break (Accidentally) and decided to update on my birthday. So, yeah. October 30****th****, and I just turned 16. Also, if the summary in any of my stories do not match the story, deal with it. I write these as I go, and I'm really not good at making plot lines beforehand. **

**One more thing. Please, for the love of god, do not post any reviews saying 'Update'. They are flat out annoying and do nothing at all, whatsoever. If you want to review, actually say something. If you're just thinking, 'Update', then kindly get the fuck out. I have a damned life.**

**Filler chapter ahead, the most important part is at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or… Fuck it, I consider the Heroes of Olympus books to just be more Percy Jackson books. All I know is I don't own them, be happy I don't. The series would go nowhere. **

**~END OF RANT~**

**Song: Flawed Design, Stabilo.**

**P.S. Do not say happy birthday, hope you like the chapter.**

_**~PERCY'S POV~**_

The same night Alex was claimed, we moved her belongings into the Poseidon cabin. Over the next couple of weeks, Annabeth and I attempted to crack her shy persona. The only times when she would open up would be when she was with either Annabeth or I.

"Alright Alex, bed time." I told her. Even though she still looked wide awake. She looked like she would protest for a moment before she shook her head.

"Fine." She finally said, crawling into the bed right beside mine. I sighed and collapsed into my own bed. I looked over to tell Alex goodnight, but she was already asleep. I just rolled my eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.

**Ω**

"Percy?" someone whispered, I simply rolled over and muttered something that sounded like "Go awaaay."

"Percy? Come on, wake up." I didn't move or say anything this time, assuming I was dreaming about the voice.

"Percy!" Someone screamed in my ear, I yelped and jumped out of my bed.

Right onto the floor. A short silence ensued before I heard someone trying to hold back their laughter. They were doing fairly well until I groaned. That's when they couldn't hold it in anymore, I poked my head over my bed and saw Alex holding her sides laughing and trying to stop. I waited for a couple of seconds for her to stop. When she didn't I did the next best thing, I pulled water out of the new fountain and splashed her in the face with it.

She sputtered out water and stopped laughing. "Percy!" She yelled at me, for my part I was now the one laughing. She just jumped across the bed and tackled me to the ground. Then we started to wrestle. I was the one winning until I heard O' in my head.

"Hey! You do not have a dog fight without the dog!" O' mentally yelled at me. She got up from off the bed beside mine and joined in on the fight. After about five minutes I was laying spread eagle on my back with Alex sitting on my chest, smirking triumphantly. O' was lying with her head on my head. Just to rub it in. "You are a traitor." I told her, she just gave me an animal grin.

"Looks like I won Perce." Alex said from her spot on my chest.

"Yeah yeah, shut up. You had help from my little traitor." I said glaring at O' again.

"Well you haven't really played with me much lately, have you?" O' asked

"Shut the hell up all of you. I'm attempting to sleep over here." A drowsy and pissed sounding Nib said from across the room.

"Whatever you two, be quiet." I grumbled I looked up to see Alex staring down at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked her.

"You can…Talk to them?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you… For a couple of weeks actually… Well, you know how I can change into a wolf?" I asked. "That power also lets me talk to animals. Only ones I've formed a bond with. So Mrs. O' Leary, Nibbles, and Blackjack I can talk to while human. While I'm a wolf though, I can talk to any animal." I told her.

She stared at me again; I started to get a bit squeamish under her gaze. After a few seconds I was about to try to get up when Alex started to talk again.

"Okaaaay? That's awesome, but weird. All at the same time." I chuckled at that.

"So," I said looking at my alarm clock. "Mind telling me why you woke me up at three in the morning?" I asked.

"Well," She started. "I woke up because I was having a really bad dream. When I woke up though, I looked over to see you talking in your sleep. You seemed to be having a bad dream as well. Once you shouted, 'No! Why Annabeth?' I thought that I should wake you up to find out what was wrong…So what were you dreaming about?" She asked, I tried to remember the dream. Even a single detail would have made me happy, but I didn't remember a thing.

"Well Alex, I would tell you. But I don't remember a single thing." I told her. She looked a bit disappointed by that.

"What was your dream about?" I asked her. I knew instantly that it was a sour subject by the expression on her face.

"Oh… Uh, it was nothing… Really." She muttered, looking away. I reached up and gently grabbed her chin, making her look at me.

"What's wrong Alex? You know you can tell me, right?" I asked, looking her in the eyes. With a start, I realized that she was crying.

"Alex… Are you okay?" I asked, starting to get concerned. She nodded her head and reached up to wipe the tears away.

"It-It was nothing Percy…" She said a bit weakly.

I wasn't convinced, but I decided to let it go. _For now._

"Well, if you're okay. Do you mind getting off of me? It's not fun having your little sister sitting on your chest." I told her, my face breaking into a small smile. Alex, on her part, glared at me. The fact that she had cried now long forgotten.

"Well then, how about I just sit here on you? Because it's quite comfortable." She said grinning. By now I was starting to run out of breath because she was sitting on my lungs.

"No, no. I would rather have you get off s-so… I... Can breathe..." I wheezed out the last part, because I running out of breath. Alex just smirked at me before getting off and walking over to her bed.

I was about to sit up, when I heard someone say. "Oh no you don't!" The next moment I was tackled by O' who started to lick my face. In my mind, I heard Nib going into full hysterics mode. He had given up on going back to bed by the looks of it. Because he was laughing his little lion ass off.

"Nib.. Shut up… Would… You!" I choked out, in between being licked by O's tongue. "And O'!... Get off… Of me!" Que more hysterical lion's laughter. I was still pinned under O's onslaught of licking when I had an idea.

I changed my form to a wolf, O' jumped back in surprise which gave me the chance that I needed. I jumped at her and tackled her to the ground.

O' fell down, mentally yelling "Damnit!"

Nib, seeing the chance to get back at O', jumped on top of the both of us. In the end we were all in a dog pile… Pun intended. The three of us started to laugh.

"Well, that was pretty stupid." I said.

"Stupid? Boss, I thought that it was fun!" Nib chimed in, fully awake.

"Well…" I started, "It was fun, but stupid." I explained.

"Agreed, now we should go back to bed. I'm tired and need my beauty sleep."

"Beauty sleep? Well O', that's frankly impossible for you…" Nib muttered under his breath. You could see the pain that O' promised in her eyes.

"Why you little..." O' then went on into a very colorful vocabulary while chasing Nib around the room. I was sitting there laughing until I decided to finally go to bed. Looking up at it, I decided to just stay in wolf form and go to sleep. Since I was too tired to change back.

Jumping up onto my bed, I used my snout to weasel my way under the covers. Then, my brain went into 'Wolf Mode.' This basically means that I spent the next two minutes walking in circles before lying down on the bed.

I was about to pass into the realm of 'YAY SLEEP!' When Alex shook me. I gave out a little puppy dog whimper and opened my eyes. Looking up to meet her gaze, I gave her a questioning look.

Alex just looked down and asked. "Um, can I sleep with you tonight?" Rather timidly. I just stared at her for a couple of seconds, before using my paws to scoot myself backwards a bit. Giving her room to lie down. She smiled a little while crawling under the covers, and scooting closer to me for warmth. I laid my wolf head on top of her head and finally went to sleep.

For once in a very long time, I had a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Ω**

The next morning I woke up as someone whacked me over the top of the head with a pillow.

"HEY!" I tried to yell, just to hear it come out as a yelp. Jumping back in surprise I opened my eyes to see my snout.

'Oh yeah, wolf form. I'm a moron.' I thought to myself.

"_Yes, yes you are."_

'Hey, look! It's the…. Wait.. Shit, I forgot what I called you.'

"_You forgot what you named yourself?"_ I asked myself.

'Yep, which means you forgot too, didn't you?' I asked, wolfishly smirking.

"_Fuck off you twit." _I was surprised.

'Damn, I didn't know I had that colorful of language.'

"_Yes, you do. Now stop staring at the wall and answer you're sisters question!" _I mentally yelled at myself.

'Okay, okay.' I answered back, cringing. I need to go see Dionysus after this.

"What do you need Alex?" I asked, turning towards my little sister. Doing this only seemed to make her madder though.

I wonder why… Fuck! I'm still a wolf! I concentrated on myself, picturing myself human. The next thing I knew, I was laying in my bed full human me.

Missing my shirt. Ah, the dumb shit that comes with cool powers.

"Okay, now what Alex?" I asked, again turning back to my sister. She just glared at me before finally answering.

"I was asking you to change back so I could figure out what I'm supposed to do today." She answered impatiently.

I stared at her for a bit before chuckling slightly.

"Well, first we grab showers, and then we go to lunch. Then I go ask Mr. D about my sanity, then on to sword fighting and on. You have to do the same schedule as me, so… Well, just follow me." I was still looking at her, when a look of confusion crossed her face.

"A-Ask Mr. D about your sanity? What are you talking about?" She asked incredulously. I straightened up as she said that, I didn't mean to say it.

"Uh… I was just joking Alex, okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, okay. Sorry I didn't notice." She said cheerfully. I sighed; amazed that she had believed that blatant lie.

"Alright, let's hit the showers." I said while getting up and moving over to the bathroom, grabbing a dark pair of jeans, a Camp-Half Blood t-shirt, some socks and boxers along the way.

Before I could reach the bathroom though, someone grabbed my wrist. I spun around quickly, raising an eyebrow at the one and only other person in here. Alex's cheeks were a bit red, I raised another eyebrow at that.

"Um… What?" I asked, seriously confused. Alex's face reddened a little more.

"I don't have any o- other clo-clothes…" She stuttered out, looking embarrassed. I just looked at her.

"Okaaaayyyy?..." I said, and then it hit me.

"Oh!... oh… Well," I started frantically looking around. Seeing a par of sweatpants sticking out of one of my drawlers with a pure black t-shirt on top of it. Reaching over to grab them, I hurriedly handed them to Alex. "Go into the bathroom and put your dirty clothes in the washer and put these on. Once you're clothes are clean, we'll go into the city to get you new clothes. And… Hey!" I said, instantly coming up with an idea. "Maybe you can meet my mom! She would love to meet you, but watch out. She hugs as hard as a Rhino."

Alex stared at me, looking a bit overwhelmed. Once she finally registered everything she looked up at me a bit hopefully.

"Really?" She asked me, probably thinking I was lying.

"No, I'm joking. Of course I want you to meet my mother! Hell, she'll even treat you as her own daughter. Seeing as you're my sister." I told her, thinking my mom would actually do that. "Now Let's get some showers, and get your clothes washed and head into New York!" I yelled cheerfully, while practically diving into the bathroom to get a shower, and get away from any more questions.

After ten minutes I got out of the shower. I'm sorry, the warm water going down my back felt too damn good to leave.

After another seven minutes, Alex walked out of the bathroom after getting her shower. Her clothes were still in the washer, so we had to wait.

"Gods dammit, right now is when I wished I had Kronos's time powers. I'M BORED." I said out loud after another ten minute wait. Alex just looked at me and started giggling.

Finally, as I was throwing a ball at the wall to bounce it back to me, the washer went off.

"Yes!" I jumped up and yelled. Alex started to giggle again.

"What are you giggling about now?" I asked, confused. She just giggled louder.

"Percy," She said, finally stopping. "We still need to put it in the dryer."

I just stared at her for a few seconds. Then I flopped down on my bed yelling "Dammit!" Alex, yet again giggled. She then started to go and move her clothes from the washer to the dryer.

"Percy?" She called out.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Um, why are my clothes dry? I mean, I picked them up and they instantly became dry?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow. So her powers were already developing? Damn.

"It's part of your powers, I can't believe I forgot about it though. Oh well, get dressed and let's go talk to Chiron." I called out to her.

After Alex was changed, we walked out of the cabin. Looking up at the dining pavilion, I noticed that breakfast had already passed. I was wondering why Annabeth hadn't come to wake me up yet. But I blamed it on the fact that she probably thought I was teaching Alex something. I thought about trying to find her to tell her where I was going. But instead, I decided to have Chiron tell her.

"Come on Alex; let's hurry to the big house." I told her, while breaking into a light jog.

"Hey! Wait up!" Alex yelled from behind me. I looked behind myself; Alex had just started to run to catch up. I smirked at her and took off in a full blown sprint. It took me about thirty seconds to get to the big house. When I got there, I was breathing a bit heavily. I turned around to see Alex still a little ways off. Shrugging my shoulders, I sat down on the houses rail and waited for her to catch up.

After another thirty seconds, Alex finally made it to the big house. She doubled over and held onto her knees, attempting to catch her breath.

"Have a nice run?" I asked, giving her a cheeky grin. She glared at me under her eyelids.

"No… I did not!" She snapped at me. Still trying to catch her breath. I just kept grinning at her. She finally managed to catch her breath and stand up again.

"I hate you." She told me, still glaring at me. I just shook my head and stood up. Walking up to her I gave her a hug.

"And I love you too." I said, attempting to annoy her. She just glared at me.

"_Mission accomplished." _Came Mr. Rationales sarcastic remark.

"Come on, let's go ask Chiron if we can go into the city." I told her, grabbing ahold of her hand and dragging her inside with me.

"Chiron!" I called out in a loud voice. I heard a faint "Coming!" come from the kitchen. Seconds later Chiron rolled out of the kitchen with a glass of lemonade in his hands.

"You wanted me Percy?" He asked. I nodded my head and began talking.

"Yeah, Alex here doesn't have any clothes other than what she's wearing. So I'm asking if we can head into New York to buy her some new clothing?" I asked Chiron, really hoping that he would let us go.

He seemed to ponder over the question for a few seconds, before he finally shook his head.

"How would you get there though? I cannot lend you the camp's van, nor can I have Argus drive you there. So, how would you go?" Chiron asked.

"Um… Oh damn, I never really thought about it…" I trailed off.

Then I came up with an idea.

"How about I transform into a wolf and run into the city? Alex can ride on my back?" I turned around to Alex. "Would you be fine with that sis?" I asked her.

'Well… I trust you, so… I guess?" She said nervously. I let out a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall off." I told her, looking back at Chiron for his answer.

"Fine, I guess you two can go. But be careful! You never know what is waiting for you in the mortal world." Chiron warned.

"Don't worry Chiron, When am I not careful?... Actually… When I'm careful it doesn't help anyways… We'll be fine, how about that?"

"Um… Whaaat?" Alex drawled out, looking very _very_ confused.

"Nothing," I said. "So alright, let's get going!" I told Alex while walking to the door.

Behind me, Alex mumbled. "Percy, you are such an idiot…" Before following me out the door. I just grinned and shook my head, walking off of the porch and walking up the hill.

When I got to the top, I looked at Thalia's pine tree and smiled. I missed my friend, even if we argued and tried to kill each other whenever we met.

Looking away from the tree, I remembered what I was here for. Mentally thinking, 'Wolf mode, Activate!' I closed my eyes and felt the shape shifting process take place. Once the pain had stopped, I opened my eyes and saw my familiar looking black snout. Turning around, I saw Alex staring at me in awe.

I tilted my head to the side in a questioning manner. She continued to stare at me for a couple of seconds before finally figuring out that I was asking a silent question.

"Um… It's just weird watching you change form." She told me, still looking awestruck." I gave a wolfish laugh and walked up to her. She looked down at me questioningly. I simply walked behind her and used my muzzle to smack the back of her right leg. Alex yelped and started to fall down.

Before she could fall all of the way though, I rushed under her and caught her on top of myself. She instantly grabbed hold of my fur to keep herself from falling off. I silently laughed in my head before sprinting down the hill with a screaming Alex on my back.

'That was hilarious.' I thought, while slowly increasing my speed, until I was running at a steady fifty miles per hour. Any faster and Alex might fall off, as well as this was my limit while carrying people.

"Percy! I hate you right now!" Alex's screamed at the top of her lungs, but the next seconds her voice was lost in the wind. I simply smirked and kept on running into New York.

Now, I may be an idiot. But after traveling to Manhattan from camp a few times, I didn't really think that the trip was that long.

I soon learned that I was wrong. After a good forty five minute run, I collapsed in front of my mother's apartment building. I was in one of those walk down stairwells that was connected to the street, just lying on the ground, panting up a storm.

"So, have a good run?" Alex asked, smirking at the fact that she used what I told her earlier to get back at me.

I shifted back into my human form. "Alex… Your mean…" I panted out, leaning against a wall. Still trying to catch my breath. Alex's grin seemed to get twice the size that it currently was.

"Fuck yoooouuu…" I whined playfully… Her grin got larger…

"Dammit… So do you want to go inside now?" I asked her, trying to change the subject. Her _huge_ grin instantly turned into a white lipped line of nervousness.

"Are you sure that she'll like me Percy? I mean, there are so many-"

"Alex, it'll be fine. I promise that she'll like you, okay?" I asked. She gulped nervously.

"P-Pinky promise..?" She asked a bit hesitantly, I chuckled at her childish antics. But stuck my pinkie out, nonetheless.

"I pinky promise." I told her. She to stuck her pinky out, and together we said.

"Promise."

"Alright!" I said grabbing her hand, "Let's get going!" With that, I rushed out of the stairwell and up to the front of the apartment building.

The buildings day doorman, Walter, stopped me before I entered the building.

"Percy! It's great to see you here again! The last time you visited was months ago!" Walter exclaimed, a large smile plastered over his face.

"Yeah Walter, I know. I was in Greece with my real father studying local marine life." I told him.

"Oh, Poseidon? I remember him, great conversationalist. But I still can't believe that he's named after the Greek god…" He trailed off. See, one day, I brought my father with me home and he ended up having a half hour conversation about pollution in the oceans, lakes, rivers, and all other things involving water and pollution. Dad thought that Walter was such a great guy, that the next day. He left a bag with a million dollars sitting on Walters's doorstep. Walter, being one hell of an awesome guy, didn't tell the police about the money. Instead he donated eight hundred thousand of it to charity and used the rest to keep his elderly mother in a good retirement home.

He continued to work as the doorman of the apartment building and blamed my father for giving him the money. He used to bother me about it all of the time, but now he just doesn't say anything.

He figured out that I would never answer him.

"Hey, Walter. Do you mind opening the door so that we can head on up to see my mother?" I asked him, since he was staring off into space.

"What? Oh, oh yeah sure." He looked behind me and raised an eyebrow. "And who is this young lady?" Walter asked, looking at Alex who I was still holding hands with.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah sorry. I forgot to introduce you guys. Alex, meet Walter the coolest doorman ever. Walter, meet Alex. My younger sister."

Walter looked a bit confused.

"But, your Sally's only son, so how do you have a sister..?" He asked.

"_Shit, we never thought of this!" _ My rational side screamed at me.

'Yeah I know! Now shut up and let me come up with something!... I've got it!' I retorted.

"Well, you know how I'm eighteen, right? Well, my father met another woman eight years later. His current wife. And Alex here was born," I said, waving a hand towards Alex. "So, she's only my half-sister." With that, I concluded my. 'Holy shit, come up with something fast!' Explanation.

"Ah, alright I get it. Well Alex, it is very nice to meet you. Now that I know that you're Percy's sister, feel free to come back whenever." Walter said, smiling at Alex. She gratefully smiled back.

"Thanks.." She said quietly. Walter looked a bit amused.

"Shy eh? Well, living around Percy should fix that right up!" He exclaimed, smiling _hugely. _I chuckled a bit at his antics.

"Don't worry Walter, I'll fix her right up. Now do you mind getting the door?" I asked him.

"Haha, well alright. If you insist." Walter told me, while entering the passcode for the door.

After a couple of seconds there was a loud. 'BEEP!' and the door popped open.

"Thanks Walter, you're the best." I told him, handing him a five dollar bill as a tip. He looked at the bill before attempting to hand it back to me.

"Come on Percy, you know that I don't need this." He said, trying to pry the bill into my hands.

I simply smiled. "No can do Walter. It's something my father asked me to do every time I see you. If you want to return the money, find my father." I told him while walking into the lobby.

"If only I _could_ find your father, I would thank him a thousand times…" Walter muttered quietly behind me. I simply laughed and led Alex over to the elevators. We hopped into the right one and I pressed for floor thirteen.

I looked over to Alex, who was smiling at me.

"What are you smiling for?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"Just because the fact that Walter is awesome. And that I'm amazed that you came up with such a good cover story." She told me, still smiling.

I laughed, "It was a pretty awesome cover story, wasn't it?" I asked her, she nodded her head in agreement. I sighed a bit as I noticed that how nervous she had been had all but disappeared.

'DING!' The elevator doors parted. Still holding Alex's hand, I walked down the hallway to my parent's apartment.

We stopped in front of apartment door 4M, I looked back over to see Alex's expression.

'Hello nervousness is back.' I thought wryly to myself.

"Are you ready for this Alex?" I asked her, she started to nod… Then slowly shake her head.

"No, no I'm not ready for this! What if she doesn't like me? What if she hates me for being another child of Poseidon?" She asked, frantic for an excuse to get out of here.

"Hey there, don't worry. I promised, remember?" I told her soothingly, letting go off her hand to give her a hug.

"Bu-But what if she doesn't like me?" Came her muffled voice from my shoulder. I pulled back from the hug and lightly gripped her by the arms.

"We'll never know if we don't talk to her, okay?" I asked her, she nodded weakly. I gave her another light hug.

When I let go of her, I looked at her to get her approval for me to proceed.

"Just… DO it..!" She semi-squeak, semi-yelled. I stared at her oddly for a second before mentally shaking myself.

I looked back at the task at hand. '_Well mom, time for you to meet Alex.'_

With that thought on my mind, I knocked on the door.

**Ω**

Now, I may know what you're thinking. _Why did you knock on the door? Don't you live there?_

Well, I live at camp most of the time. So whenever I come home, I knock so that when they look through that little _peeky hole thing. _They can greet me before I walk into the room saying. _Hi guys! I'm home!_

Yeah, my mother would kill me if I did that. So not going to happen.

Once I finished that thought, someone on the other side of the door gasped. The next thing that I knew, the door was being thrown open so fast that I missed my mother tackled hugging me. I was so startled that I fell backwards onto the floor.

"Oh my gods, Percy! Annabeth had told us that you had gone into a coma and they didn't know when you would wake up! I'm so glad you're okay!" After that, she broke down into tears. And after that, she tried to scold me for almost dying. Then she broke down into more tears.

Paul was just standing in the doorway looking _highly_ amused. Alex was just standing on the side, a look on her face that clearly stated one word. 'whoa.'

Finally after my mother had stopped crying, Paul cleared his throat. My mom, Alex, and I all snapped our heads towards him. Mom and Alex's in surprise, and mine in confusion.

Paul looked a bit sheepish. He tucked his hands into his pockets. "I know you just got home and all Percy," I simply raised an eyebrow at that. "But, who is this that you brought along with you?" He asked me, pulling his hands out and gesturing towards Alex. My mother turned and looked at her surprised, never noticing her presence.

Mom blushed. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry for not noticing you there. It's just that-" She cut herself off abruptly. Cocking her head to the side and looking at Alex more carefully. Then she turned to look at me, then back to Alex.

Me.

Alex

Me.

Alex

M- No wait. She just stared at Alex. Said person who was being stared at started to get a bit squeamish. Then my mother did something none of us expected.

Which means Alex…

My mom jumped forwards and hugged Alex. Alex, who was so stunned, just stood there for a couple of seconds. Then, she re-gained her wits and returned the hug. Tears were starting their treks down her cheeks.

I looked at my mother and noticed that she was also crying.

After a good five minute cry. Both my mother and Alex stepped back and stared at each other.

Then there was an awkward silence, I looked over at Paul to see him looking back at me. He shrugged and I was starting become confused. So _naturally, _ I decided to break the silence.

"So, uh, mom. I came here to let you, uh, meet my sister Alex?" I said in a more questioning form.

Alex slapped me upside the head.

"I knew it!" My mom almost shouted. "I thought you two were siblings, you look exactly the same!" Alex stared at me horrified, and I returned the stare.

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE HIM/HER!" We both shouted in unison. My mom laughed, Paul chuckled, and Alex and I blushed.

"You two even act the same! Oh come on, let's go inside the apartment to talk over some coffee and blue cookies."

"Blue cookies..?" Alex asked looking mystified. I shook my head barely holding in a chuckle.

"I'll tell you more inside. Come on." I told her while grabbing her arm and dragging her with me.

The moment Alex saw the blue cookies; she seemed to question my family's sanity. The moment that she picked up a cookie, she seemed to question its edibility.

Then she took a bite. It seemed like her eyes were melting with pleasure, much like I knew that the chocolate chips inside the cookie were melting. The next moment, Alex did a magic trick and had the cookie do a disappearing act. She took a quick look at me, still chewing on her cookie. Then she glanced at my hand that was reaching towards the plate to grab a cookie.

The next moment, the plate did a disappearing act. I simply stared at her in amazement as she devoured cookie after blue cookie. After about a minute, the entire plate of twenty- five blue cookies had disappeared into my sister's stomach. I stared at her for a few more seconds as she attempted to lick the crumbs off of the plate. I cleared my throat, (Which finally got her to look up from her plate licking.) and looked up towards my mother.

"Um, mom?" I started out. "We're going to need some more cookies…" I glanced back at Alex, who had full blown puppy dog eyes going. Oh gods… How many cookies does she want? I quickly turned my gaze away from her face.

'Don't look at the eyes,' I mentally told myself. 'Don't look at the eyes,' My eyes were creeping upwards. 'Don't look at the- DAMN!' I sighed as I caught the look in Alex's' eyes. I looked back up towards my mother, who was waiting for me to ask for a certain amount of cookies.

"We'll need another twenty mom." I told her, she nodded and turned back towards the oven. I looked back at Alex. Her gaze kind of scared the Hades out of me. It was a mix between puppy dog eyes and a glare. "Um, mom? Make those forty cookies." Alex kept up her creepy look. "Seventy-Five?" The look softened, but it was still there. "A hundred?" I asked uncertainly. Alex did a little happy dance from across the table. I looked over to see my mother staring at us, she seemed _very_ amused. She didn't say anything though; she just smiled at me and turned back to the oven. Starting on the next batch of the _ONE HUNDRED BLUE COOKIES_ that Alex wanted.

I stared at her, eyes wide, pretty sure that she would yell. 'Psych! I only wanted five!' Or something along those lines. Instead, she just grinned like a maniac. Waiting to get her cookies.

"How… Does- Does your stomach lead to Tartarus or something?" I asked her. Alex gave me a confused look. But once she processed what I had said, she leaned over and smacked me upside the head.

"OW!" I yelped, "What was that for?" I demanded, glaring at her. She just scoffed at me.

"Did you really think that I was going to eat them all now?" She asked.

I didn't reply.

"Of course, why did I think that you would actually think?" She seemed to ask herself.

"Hey!" I said, "I do to think... Well, most of the time I do…" I grumbled under my breath. Unfortunately, Alex heard me.

"Ha!" She shouted, standing up from her seat. "You even admit it!"

"Well… Shit…." I mumbled, Alex gave me a triumphant smirk. Before she could gloat, or start to pick on me even more (I know, it's sad that I'm older but she picks on _me_) my mother decided to join back into the conversation.

"So Alex," My mother started, sliding into a chair beside Alex. "How did you get to camp? And where did you live previously?" My mother asked, staring straight into Alex's eyes. Alex, who had sat back down, was busy taking a sip of lemonade, almost choked. My mom's eyes flashed with concern.

"Alex, are you okay? Is it something that I said?" She asked, reaching a hand towards Alex to help her.

"I'm o- *Cough* Okay…" Alex coughed out, waving a dismissive hand towards my mother. "It's just that no one asked me these questions yet." She sent a glare at me. But in my defense, I had just woken up after being unconscious for a few days, learnt I had a little sister, and ran- literally- into New York. My mind had better places to be.

I was going to voice my opinion, but my voice came out as a small, "Whoops?"

"_Good fuckin' job there bro'." _

'Fuck off rational side, just fuck off." I told myself. I refocused on the situation that I was in, and noticed something.

Now Alex _and_ my mother were glaring at me. I started glancing back and forth, going from Alex's face to my mom's.

_Alex…_

_Mom…_

_Alex…_

_Mom… _

_Alex…_

I finally gave up and decided that my Adidas shoes looked very, _very_ nice. The two sitting across from me figured out that they won. I figured that they would go back to the conversation. But NOPE! They laughed at me.

"_Figures, it's Alex and mom. They always laugh at me." _My rational side spoke up.

'Yeah, I know… WAIT, if I am talking to myself. Do I say me? Or we? Or do you say we? Or me?... I'm confusing myself…' I thought back to myself… Or not?... Αχ σκατά…(Aw Shit)

I snapped out of my thoughts- Literally, someone snapped and I came out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up. "What did I miss?" Alex just stared at me for a moment.

"Welllll…" She drawled out. "Everything." I blinked. How long had I been thinking…?

"About five minutes have passed since you looked down." Alex said, I jumped back a little bit.

'Did she just read my mind?' I thought, seriously bewildered. Alex just laughed at the look on my face.

"No." She chuckled out, "I could just tell by the expression on your face that that was what you were thinking." Was I seriously that easy to read? Man, I need to work on-

"Yes Percy, you are that easy to read." Alex interrupted my thoughts. I stared at her for a moment, and then I threw my hands into the air.

"That's it! I swear you are reading my mind!" I accused. Alex just laughed at me, while my mother gave a light chuckle.

"No Percy," She told me softly. "I was thinking the same thing as well." I shifted my stare to her. Then I brought my hand up and simply face-palmed.

"I give up," I groaned. "I apparently cannot hide anything from you guys…" Alex grinned and her eyes gave off that little mischievous spark.

"Nope!" She called out cheerfully. I just groaned again.

"Let's just get back to the conversation again, shall we?" I asked, gesturing my hand towards Alex. My mom still had some questions I'm guessing.

"Oh right." She said, turning her attention back towards my sister. "Alex, why did you have to come to camp?" She asked her.

Alex visibly stiffened. My mom saw her mistake and tried to correct it.

"Oh Alex, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." She told her soothingly. Alex just slowly shook her head. With each second she shook her head even harder.

"No…" She finally said, which made my mother and I both looked at her. "If I can't trust you guys, then who can I trust?" She asked us.

Neither one of us had anything to say about that, so Alex continued on.

"I lived in Florida, my mother… Well, she never really cared about me. She would just send me off to school and when I got home, she tried to have nothing to do with me. Last week, while walking home from school. I was attacked by Percy's dog-"

"A hellhound?" My mother interjected. Alex just nodded at her.

"Yeah, one of those. I was walking through a park when it showed up. I couldn't do anything, so I just decided to run home. When I got there, my mother noticed the dog and grabbed a knife. One that looked like Annabeth's. After a couple of minutes she had killed the thing and was screaming at me." Tears were starting to form in Alex's eyes now. "She just gave me a map and told me to get out. I followed the map for the next few days and found the hill. But that big dragon thing showed up and chased me. And that was when you," She said, pointing her finger at me. "Showed up and saved the day." By the end of her story, Alex had tear marks running down her face. Tears were slowly dripping off of her chin and landing in her lap.

My mother gently put her hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. I on the other hand, walked around the table and wrapped her in a hug. Alex buried her head in my chest and silently sobbed. I tilted my head to the side, and glanced at my mom. She must have seen the twinkle in my eyes, because she instantly nodded her head to symbolize the word. 'Yes'

I looked back down at Alex, and lifted her chin so that she was looking into my eyes. Her green irises voiced her confusion.

"Alex," I asked. "Why are you crying?" More tears seamed to trickle down her face.

"Because, I have no more family. My mother threw me out. I have no one…" I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, I'm standing right in front of you. Aren't I?" I asked her. Her cheeks turned a light red from immediate embarrassment.

"Well… Yeah, you are. But other than you I have no family." Back to depressed Alex. Time to fix that.

"Well Alex, it is your lucky day. Do you want to know why?" I asked giving her a small smile. She tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" She asked, hesitantly. My smile became larger. I picked up Alex, one arm under her back and the other under her legs.

"TO THE ADOPTION CENAAAA!" I yelled, running towards the front door. I heard someone laughing at my antics. Looking down I could tell it was Alex, but my hearing also told me that my mother was laughing as well. I had just made it out the front door when I heard my mother call my name.

"Percy! The cookies aren't done yet!" Hearing this is stopped five feet from the elevator. I sighed and jogged back towards the apartment, muttering the word "Dammit" As I entered the kitchen.

**Ω**

After a good two hours at the adoption center, I was pretty much bored senseless. We had just managed to adopt Alex. The center asked if she wanted to have the last name Blofis, or if she wanted my mother's surname, Jackson.

Alex picked Jackson. So, now her full name was Alexandra Marie Jackson. (Bad middle name choice?) I, being Percy Jackson, did a little fucking happy dance when it was all over and done with. We were all walking out of the adoption center- Scratch that, my mother and I were walking out. Alex was riding on my shoulders since she is eleven. And is really, _Really,_ happy.

I actually couldn't say much. I was smiling like a complete idiot. But we were all walking to the parking lot, planning on going clothes shopping after eating some lunch. We were almost at the car when my senses told me to duck. I tossed Alex off my shoulders, spun around and caught her, and jumped to the side in a matter of two seconds. I did this all in time to avoid an arrow that had been aimed right at my back. I quickly gave Alex to my mom and uncapped Riptide since the pen was already in my hand.

I spun around and came face to face with a squad of dracaenae, and they were all aiming for me.

"Alex, mom, get in the car and get out of here!" I yelled at them, simultaneously pulling Icepick from its sheath and blocking an arrow headed towards my head.

"No! Percy, you could get hurt!" Alex protested, I glanced at her and noticed her attempting to struggle out of my mother's grasp. I looked my mom in the eye and she nodded.

"Meet up at the mall. I'll see you two in thirty minutes." I told them. I turned back to the dracaenae, hearing my sister protest as my mother dragged her to the Prius.

"So," I started. "Who wants to die fir-"I quickly sliced an arrow in half. I glared at the monster woman on the left hand side of their phalanx formation. "So, I guess you then?" I asked, before throwing Riptide end over end like a throwing knife. The ancient blade sunk hilt deep into her chest and appeared out the other side. The monster had a look of shock on her face before her body disintegrated into dust. I smirked, raised Icepick, and sprinted straight into the monsters.

I did a quick mental head count as I ran. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 12… Fuck this…_ I gave up and lunged at the dracaenae leading the group. I swiftly stabbed her in the throat, yanking my blade sideways. I caught the snake woman who was attempting to spear me in the side. Icepick cut straight through her abdomen.

The two monsters cascaded into dust. I dove to the side, just as another arrow whizzed past my ear. I felt my right hand brush past something in a pile of monster dust. I gripped Riptide and brought it up with me. Coming up in a crouch, forming an X across my torso with my blades.

"_Three down, some unknown amount leftover. Can. We. Finish. This. Faster?"_ My rational side, or insane side, spoke up.

'Yes, yes we can.' I answered back. I used my senses over water and pinpointed a pipe line running under the street. Its path was five feet behind me. I focused on it and felt the normal pain in my gut. The ground started to shake from all of the pressure back-upped.

Then, the parking lot exploded. Water sprouted twenty feet into the air, and it was all at my command. I raised my left hand above my head. The water behind me listened to the command. It formed a massive wave, ready to barrel down upon its foes. With one final smirk, I moved my hand in an arc. The one simple gesture made the entire wave billow over my head and slam into the dracaenae. The water held so much force that the monsters were destroyed, their dust dissipating into almost nothingness.

With a triumphant smile, I sheathed Icepick, capped Riptide, spun around and walked away.

'"Now time to get to the mall" I quietly told myself. Looking around, I spotted no one. I grinned, and walked into an alley.

Thirty seconds later, a pure black wolf with a long grey streak flowing sown its right side made its way onto New York City's streets.

**Ω**

The trip to the mall was pretty uneventful… Well, if you consider tipping over a hotdog cart, jumping across taxies that were stuck in a traffic jam, being chased by children, and an explosion that I _for once_, didn't cause…

Then yeah, I would say pretty uneventful.

After I finally reached the mall, I looked around the front parking lot for a bit. I fully thought that they would be parked in front.

After a couple of minutes, I decided to head inside to find them. I didn't even look around the rest of the parking lot, just walked into a dark alcove provided by two buildings and morphed back into my eighteen year old self.

I poked my head out and looked around. There was barely anyone outside, which was very surprising because this is one of the busiest malls in New York. I shrugged and walked out of the shadows, moving towards the revolving doors.

Now, I know your all going to call me an idiot for what I did next, but I 100% blame the ADHD.

I walked up to the revolving doors and walked through them, but they never opened. I was walking in a circle for a few minutes before a young girl. Maybe a few years younger than me pulled me out.

"Hey! What was that…" I stopped when I looked back at the door. And then I face palmed. "Godsdamn ADHD." I said out loud. I turned to look at the girl that was clearly attempting to hold back a fit of giggles. "Thanks, I would have probably kept walking in there for the next half hour… Or I would have broken the door. Whichever came first." The girl gave me a large smile.

"You're welcome." She told me, before walking back into the mall. I just shook my head at my own stupidity and glanced around. I was on the south wing of the mall which meant that the food court would be up ahead in the atrium. Off to my right was American Eagle. Which meant that-

"_Wait! Why don't we make a list of stores that they wouldn't be in?" _My rational side spoke up.

'…You're a genius!.. Actually, that makes me a genius… AWESOME!' I though back, then I just decided to get back to the list.

_American Eagle…_

_Abercrombie and Fitch…_

_Aeropostale…_

_Gap…_

_J.C Penny.._

_Hot Topic…_

_Victoria's Secret…_

… Never mind, that didn't really help at all. The only thing I could cross out was Victoria's Secret; Alex is too young to go in there. Mentally reviewing my task one more time, I walked into American Eagle and began my search.

**Ω**

For the next thirty minutes I was walking through the clothing stores on my list, I still hadn't found them. The only things that I had accomplished was using the mist to get some new clothing since mine was covered in dust. I had picked out a White t-shirt with a black eagle on it in AE, and a pair of pure black jeans.

What can I say? Nico's rubbed off on me a bit. I picked out my articles of clothing and walked up to the woman at the register. She looked up at me with a kind smile on her face, it made me feel bad about what I was about to do. But I really needed something else to wear.

"Hello sir, is this all that you would like today?" She asked nicely, it made me feel really bad about what I was going to do. And I mean _really_ bad. But I still did it anyways.

I laced a bit of power into my voice and calmly, even though I wasn't feeling calm _at all_. Spoke to the woman.

"Um, actually miss. I've already paid for these. You just never de-activated the security tabs." I told her, placing the clothes onto the desk. The woman's eyes glazed over, and when she spoke it was in strict monotone.

"Of course, sorry about the mistake sir. Just let me get those for you." She deadpanned while picking up her scanner. She quickly scanned the clothes and handed them back to me. I thanked her and began to walk out of the store. "Have a nice day!" She called out to me as I was walking away. You could tell that while she was saying that the mist around her was releasing its hold. I quickly rushed out of the store before it wore of completely.

I hurriedly moved my way to one of the many bathrooms that lined the hallways of the mall. Opening the door, I quickly ducked inside and went into a stall.

I changed clothes in a matter of seconds. Looking down at the pair of jeans I had been wearing, I frowned. They were completely encased in monster dust from the knee down. Sighing, I opened the stall door and dropped the jeans and T-shirt into the trash on my way out the door.

One store down, Five to go.

**Ω**

Currently, I was sitting in the food court above the Atrium. I was eating a bag of Dorito's and sipping on a can of Coca Cola. **(I'm seriously doing that right now)** I had been through all of the stores and still had come up empty…

Well, I did pick up a black and Sea green hoodie in Gap. (The mist is officially awesome by the way) it may have been considered stealing… But I was ten dollars short.

But yeah, I was just looking out across the atrium. Looking for the familiar complexion of my little sister or mother. And so far I had just come up empty. I began to trace small circles on the table with my right hand out of pure, unadulterated, boredom. I finished up the can of Coke in one last, long gulp. Quickly glancing over my shoulder, I turned back to look over the mall's floor.

And then I chucked the Coke can over my head. A moment later, I heard the distinctive _'Ping'_ of the metal trashcan.

Mentally yelling, 'He shoots and he scores!' I fist pumped the air.

And then my boredom came crashing right back down. I threw my arm onto the table and smacked my laid my head on it. I spotted a small fountain down on the ground floor. I pointed one of my fingers at it and started to make the water from shapes. First I made a small swan appear in the air over the fountain. People stopped to look at the oddly made swan floating a foot above the fountain. I then made the swan dive back into the fountain and a Pegasus burst out of it. It took to the air over the water, flying in lazy circles.

By now I had most of the people inside the atrium staring at my little show. I smiled slightly as I set the Pegasus back down to stand on the water. From there I slowly changed its structure into water vapor. Effectively making the winged water horse disperse into mist. Some people began to applaud, whilst others were looking around for whatever caused the show.

It took all of my willpower to not stand up and bow. Instead, I just stayed seated and reached over and grabbed the last Dorito out of the bag. I tossed the last tortilla into my mouth and crumpled up the bag that they came in.

I pushed back the chair that I was sitting in, finally deciding that I needed to comb through all of the shops again. Walking past the trashcan I tossed the Coke into, I dropped the empty bag of Doritos inside. Taking one last glance at the seat I was sitting it; I turned and walked down the stairs.

And then I came up with a brilliant godsdamn Idea, which was also a really stupid idea at the same time. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone (That I'm not supposed to have) And typed in my mother's number since I memorized it. The phone hadn't even made it through one ring before it was picked up, an urgent voice on the other end.

"PERCY!" My mother's voice rang out, almost making me go deaf. I yanked the phone away from my ear

"Mom, I don't want to become deaf." I said a bit loudly so that it would be picked up from the distance. She apparently didn't hear, or she didn't care.

"What were you thinking back there!" She continued, unfazed. "You could have gotten killed!" She practically yelled. But then she switched over to over concerned mother mode. "Oh my baby, I'm happy you're alright, but where are you?" She asked, any bit of anger in her voice covered by her caring nature.

"I'm in the mall mom, my question is where are you two?" I asked over the phone. And then I realized that I was still holding it a foot away from my ear. I quickly pressed it back against my head and heard a quiet laughter. "Um, mom? What are you laughing about?" I asked, completely confused. Her quiet laughter picked up a bit before it quieted out altogether. "Um-" I started, but was just cut off.

"Percy, were in the parking lot." I dropped the phone from my hand and heard it hit the floor. But I didn't care; I just kept staring at the wall in front of me.

I only had one thought running through my mind the entire time. _'They're in the parking lot?' _ I kept saying it in my head like a mantra. Finally though, I tilted my head and said the other thing going through my head.

"Fuck."

**Ω**

Currently I was jogging up to Paul's Prius which was parked at the southernmost side of the mall. I could clearly see my mother and Alex sitting in the front of the car. My mother was smiling in relief while Alex was glaring at me through the windshield. I jogged up to the driver's side window that my mom had rolled down.

"Uh, hi." I said a bit awkwardly. My mother just shook her head while Alex kept up her glare. I leaned down closer to my mother and whispered in her ear. "Why is she glaring at me..?" I must have said it louder than I meant to because Alex snapped at me.

"I'm glaring at you because I'm mad at you!" She hissed, "Why did you stay behind?"

"I had to kill the monsters..?" I more of asked than stated. She seemed to falter in her attempt to be mad because her cheeks turned the color of cherries. I shook my head a little bit at her reaction to me staying and fighting to save them. I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, so I changed the subject.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked the two. My mother gave me a look that clearly said, 'Sorry' while Alex just smirked at me.

"We have to go inside so Alex can get clothes Percy." I just stared at her, and then I switched and looked at Alex. Hoping she would yell 'Kidding! You should have seen the look on your face! We're actually going to get pizza.' But no such luck, so instead, I spun around and walked back towards the mall.

'Why do stupid things happen to me?' I asked myself.

"_Because stupid things happen to stupid people!"_

Alright, that proves it. I'm going insane.

**Ω**

After two hours of following Alex and my mom around the mall, we were finally done shopping. We were now in Paul's Prius heading down the street. My mom was doing the same thing she did years ago when we went and found Nico and Bianca Di Angelo. She was telling Alex every embarrassing story about me.

I just think that my mom likes to give everyone blackmail on me. We were passing Central Park when I had a brilliant idea. I turned to look at my mom.

"Hey mom? Want to go into Central Park?" I asked, she turned her head and looked past me into the park and nodded her head in agreement.

We found a parking lot that was surrounding the park, and decided to park the car there. We hurried across the street and into the throng that is Central Park. **(Parkception!) **

After a good fifteen minutes of being there, Alex was staring at one of the ice cream carts. I decided it would be a good idea to satisfy her hunger… Or thirst, whichever Ice cream is considered. So I poked her in the side.

"Huh?" She mumbled, but when she turned to look at me she snapped. "What?" I pointed over her shoulder at the ice cream stall and asked.

"Want any?" She glanced at the cart before shaking her head. I just gave her an incredulous look; she seemed to shrink away from my gaze.

"Okay, maybe I want a Hot Fudge Sunday…" I nodded my head, "With Oreo cookies sprinkled on top." I was going to say something, but she was on a roll. "With Cookie Dough and Sprinkles. Oh, and Chocolate and Strawberry Ice cream along with the Vanilla-"

I cut her off by handing her ten dollars. She gave me a weird look.

"I couldn't remember it all." I told her with a shrug. She gave a jump of joy before running off so fast, that I swore I saw an after image of her. I quickly yanked my head to the side and saw her already standing at the cart.

Fifty feet away, I stared at her for a moment. My Seaweed Brain not being able to compromise the speed she had just run. After a few moments, my brain said. 'Hey, this hurts, stop.' So I just gave up and walked over to where my mother sat watching Alex.

Mom and I started talking about something random- I was more interested in Alex bitching the Ice cream worker out for not having Oreos and Cookie Dough. It was utterly hilarious. The discussion my mother and I were having (Not really) Ended when Alex came back muttering something about 'Stupid Ice cream men and their stupid rules." I glanced back over and noticed the guy had an Ice cream cone on his forehead.

I began to laugh uncontrollably. My mother gave me a weird look and I pointed while laughing. Alex, who had gotten within six feet of us, snapped. "What!" I just pointed over her shoulder at the guy.

Alex had turned the man into a unicorn. My sister saw what she had caused and promptly fell to the ground in her mirth. I laughed so much that my stomach hurt and I almost fell off of the bench. My mom though, being the most responsible (Not a surprise) Laughed lightly and stayed on the bench.

Finally, after a couple of more seconds, I joined my sister on the ground.

By that I mean that I fell off of the bench. After a while we both seemed to be calming down.

And then Alex hiccupped, and I lost it all over again. I rolled over on to my back, desperately clutching my stomach to stop the laughter. But I was getting nowhere, just becoming ever closer to a stomach cramp. The only thing that could help me in this situation was… Well, nothing really.

Alex though, who had already stopped laughing and hiccupping, leaned over and punched me in the gut.

Needless to say, it made me shut up. And with an extra added bonus, all of the air was knocked out of me; I gasped for breath and grabbed my stomach. Alex during this whole situation was just giving me a cheeky smile. Which earned her a glare from me. The smile on her face slowly disappeared until she was sitting there, completely pokerfaced.

I was about to say something to her, but I caught a flash of silver from over her shoulder. I stuck my head out to the side a little bit, and I managed to see another flash before it disappeared into a thicket of trees. I looked at my mother, and noticed that she was looking at the same thing I was just moments before.

As if feeling my stare, my mother turned her head towards me and nodded. It was the unofficial sign that she saw what I did… And that I had permission to go figure out what it was. I stood up.

"I'll be right back." I told them, and then I took off into the direction that I saw the flash in a few moments before.

The moment I reached the thicket though, I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing that really pops out and says. _Hi! I look suspicious! Come this way! _With a big, glowing, neon arrow…

Alright… I may be getting my hopes up a bit, but can you blame me? I have shit for luck.

I was about to just turn around, maybe forget what I saw, and go get an ice cream cone from Mr. Unicorn man. When I saw another flash of silver, maybe a few yards into the tree line. My interest peaked, I forged my way into the trees.

The moment I burst out of the opposite side of the trees though, I became formally acquainted with about fifteen bows and the girls that held them.

"So that's why the color was silver…" I muttered under my breath. Then, in a slightly louder voice, I spoke. "Hello hunters… Can you not kill me?" The ending came out a bit questioning and hopeful.

"No," One of the older girls in the front bluntly said, which caused me to sigh.

"Alright, but before I run for my life. Can you at least tell Thalia to Iris message Percy Jackson?" I asked knowing they would say no. But it wasn't that hard to know they would tell Artemis and Thalia in their report.

"No," Well, that didn't surprise me. "We cannot tell her because she is at Camp Half-Blood. Something with some girl named Anniebell or something being sick." Okay, now that surprised me. I even blinked a couple of times, believing I might have heard it wrong.

"What?" I asked, "What do you mean Annabeth is sick? What happened?" I shouted at her. The girl only sneered and pulled the string of her bow string even more taut.

"What does it matter to you _boy_?" She hissed, "You won't live long enough to find out!" And with the girls last words, the un-needed order passed down through the line of girls. The order that would have a mortal, or demi-god killed in an instant.

_Fire._

But I was no mortal, nor am I your average demi-god. I was the savior of Olympus twice over. That, mixed with the side of me that is wolf, helped me when the arrows were speeding towards me. I reached out towards the arrow that was closest to me, and grabbed it from thin air.

I heard a few gasps, but I didn't have the time to focus on them. I used the arrow that I had grabbed and spun it like a baton twirler would swing their baton. And since the hunters arrows were made out of some really, _really_, hard silver metal. The arrow did a fine job deflecting all of its brethren… Or would it be sisteren? Whatever, you get the point.

A split second after all of the tinkling noises ended, I dropped the arrow, turned around, and took off before the hunters could get another volley in. I burst out of the tree line and dashed for the nearest fountain since a trip to camp would take too long. Behind me, I could hear the shouts and crushing foliage that meant that the hunters were on my tail. So I picked up my pace until I was going wolf speed, which means that I was running at about 30mph or more.

Not so soon enough, I was sliding to a stop in a clearing that held a large, magnificent, fountain. But at the moment, I didn't give a damn if it was a very sexy fountain. I just needed to Iris message Annabeth to see if she was alright. I jogged up to it, while at the same time using my powers over water to create a fine spray of mist in the air. I could hear shouts in the distance, but I figured that I had time.

"Oh Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering and show me Annabeth Chase." I said while pulling a drachma from my pocket and flicking it into the fountain. And then I waited a few anxious seconds before it finally connected.

The first thing I heard was sobbing, and then, as the message flickered the color of the rainbow, an image came to it.

It was Annabeth all right… But she looked different, palier, much like she did when she took that hit for me at the end of the Titan war.

But this time she wasn't moving. Thalia was sitting in a chair beside her, crying her eyes out. Chiron was standing beside her, a hand on her shoulder with small streams of tears leaking down his cheeks. And as I watched, and Apollo camper walked into the vision, grabbed Annabeth's blanket, and lightly pulled it across her face.

And the only thing I could think of was the dream from the night before, now fully remembered.

'_Soon_' She had whispered, '_Soon I shall exact my revenge.'_

That voice had been Gaia, and she had killed Annabeth for revenge.

**A/N Well guys, I guess here I should really explain the long absence. I uploaded two other stories, had a bunch of projects in school, and just generally procrastinated. I really should have uploaded this weeks ago, but I didn't. And for that, I'm sorry.**

**Don't expect me to update soon, because I just update whenever I finish a chapter… Which is very unpredictable. Because face it, I don't exactly know where I'm going from here anyways. Even though I have some slight idea…**

**But, again, sorry for the long wait. And I hope you guys like it. Have a good day/ bad day/ mopey day/ pissed off day/ whatever.**

**Peace out. **


	5. TIME TO BE HAPPY!

**A/N Hey there everyone, this is just a quick notice.**

**Guardian of The Hunters **_**WILL **_**be updated this week. I just need to finish this chapter of a new story that I am writing with my friend about us being OC's (Because I frankly liked the idea, that and I can actually write 10,000 word chapters with it) And finish the first chapter of another story. The other one will start from the beginning of PJO and consist of Demons along with the normal PJO stuff.**

**Hopefully, it will be updated by Wednesday or Thursday. At worst, Friday or Saturday.**

**I'll be changing the name and summary of the story as well since I'm no longer writing in the theme of the story.**

**The OC story is currently at 6,500 words for the first chapter.**

**The demon one is at 1,700 words for the first chapter.**

**And this story is at 2,000 words for chapter five.**

**The OC one will be finished by tonight, the demon one will be around 6,000 words and should be finished tomorrow, and this one should be finished around then as well. It all depends on if I get bored and begin to watch Anime or read halfway through.**

**I will be getting my updating schedule back on track, so there is something to be happy about.**

**Now then, I hope you guys expect these stories and the next update of this one. **

**Peace out.**


	6. TIME TO WANT TO STAB ME!

_**Update Four: Perseus: Guardian of The Hunters**_

**Now, people are bound to be pissed at me for not updating. But I have reasons for it!**

**One: My friend and I are both writing ORIGINAL stories. Our own concepts, own ideas, and our own characters. We're both essentially trying to write normal books.**

**Second: You may not know this, but I have a case of insomnia where I get around three hours of sleep every single night. If I were to ever try to sleep in, I would only manage to get eight hours at the max. SO, I am always tired as hell. **

**Third: … Well, read what there is so far for this chapter and figure it out. It SUCKS and I can't think of ideas to change it without re-doing the entire thing. Which I can't seem to think of a different way to write it… I'll keep it the way it's going if people like it, but I personally hate it.**

**Fourth: I'm fairly sure I have three F's in school at the moment… Maybe even four. I have no idea and I'm freaking the fuck out.**

**But, here you go. Read this small insert and leave comments about if I should keep this version or make a new one all together. **

_**~THIRD PERSON POV~**_

"…. No…" The boy whispered raggedly. "No.. It's imposible… Nononononono, NO!" He screamed, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Percy! PERCY!" Came the voice from the Iris Message. "Percy, how are you… Why now..?" It trailed off, seeing the black haired boys face.

"….. How…" He whispered again. "How did it happen…"

The black haired girl on the other end of the message gulped.

"Percy, I think it's best if you don't hear this right no-"

"DAMN IT THALIA! JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" He yelled back at her, causing her to flinch and more tears to fall. In the background, the Apollo camper, who with a gesture from Chiron, grabbed the base of Annabeths bed and quickly wheeled it out of the messages view.

"… At the moment, we truly do not know what happened Percy." The calm gentle voice of Chiron said flatly, his voice portraying no emotion. His gaze, which had been directed on Annabeths bed, was slowly moved towards the son of Poseidon when he said 'I think I know' in a small voice.

"What could it have been though..?" Whispered Thalia, "What could have been so deadly of a sickness to kill in a few hours?" She asked Percy, who looked at her blankly; his eyes still watering.

The moment he opened his mouth though, neither a name; nor an answer came from it. Instead, he simply closed his mouth, glanced down, and promptly fell to his knees. Because there, on the right hand side of his chest; a silver arrow was punctured through his lung.

He fell to the ground, choking on air and his own blood. "PERCY!" Thalia's voice screamed through the message, but he didn't pay it any attention. He rather turned his head to the left and glanced at the girl who had fired the arrow. He watched as a silver, intricately carved bow fell to the ground.

The Goddess Artemis was staring at the man she had just shot. Shock and horror evidently written across her face. Percy, seeing who had shot him; merely closed his eyes, tried to cough up the blood, but instead passed out due to asphyxiation.

The last thing that he heard before his consciousness gave way was someone yelling 'APOLLO!' At the top of their lungs.

And as blood leaked from his mouth and chest, tears still trekking down his cheeks, the world became dark.

**Ω**

"BEEP... BEEP….. BEEP….. BEEP….. BEEP….. BEEP….. BEEP….. BEE-"

The black haired teen's eyes opened at the same time that his arm flew out and slammed into the machines little display, shattering it and breaking it at the same time. He began to sit up, but a sudden discomfort from his chest gave him pause. He glanced down and noticed the white bandage that had been wrapped around his chest. Seemingly covering up a wound, considering the minor color disfiguration of it.

… Okay, maybe major color disfiguration. The entire bandage seemed to be the crimson color that was generally associated with blood. It seemed to be a bit old though, because the moment he moved; the feeling of cracked and stiff flakes shifted around underneath the cotton material.

"… What happened..?" He mused out loud, not really expecting an answer… Which would explain why he was so shocked when someone talked back.

"Well cuz, seems like my little Sister thought you were some other man and put an arrow through you!" A cheerful voice answered. Percy, startled by the sudden words, jumped slightly and turned his head to the side to see who the person might be.

Leaning against the door frame, dressed in a white doctor's coat; Oakley sunglasses perched atop his head, and a clipboard in hand stood the God of the Sun, Apollo. He had a bright smile seemingly stuck to his face.

"Why?" Percy asked, voice sounding hollow. Immediately causing Apollo to lose his cheerful façade and his mouth to form into a small frown.

"Well, it seems her Hunters told her a lie about a male peeking on them while they were bathing. Artemis, deciding that she would kill the man personally, followed her Hunters instructions and allowed them to lead her towards where you were at. You should know what happened next." He answered. Percy nodded slightly, his hand tracing the outline of the wound under the bandage.

"And…" He started, then paused. "… What about.. What about Annabeth?" He asked hesitantly, not wanting to have his worse fears proven true.

Apollo sighed, knowing he was to be the one who told Percy about what had happened. "It's true Percy." The young man flinched. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, died two days ago." The Son of Poseidon stared at him, a single tear making its way down his cheek.

"T-Two days ago..? I've been out that long?" He questioned silently, while more tears fell.

Apollo nodded. "After my sis shot you, she called for me to come down and help. The arrow… Well, it punctured through your lung. I couldn't simply use godly healing to fix that, so I moved you to a local hospital. After the surgery, I put a sedative in you so that you could rest instead of waking up… So, yes, you've been inside this hospital for two days." He answered calmly.

"… I see."

"So, if you would continue to rest, that would be the best thing for you right now."

"… Okay."

"Alright, I'll be on Olympus. Just pray to me if you need anything."

"… Understood."

Apollo continued to stand there, staring at the boy who had just responded three times in a row with a voice that sounded dead. After a few seconds, he sighed and walked towards the door that would lead out of the room and into the hallway.

The moment he placed his hand on the door handle though, he hesitated. He glanced back at the black haired demi-god who was staring at the wall across from his bed. Tears continued to leak from his sea green eyes that had lost all of their shine.

Apollo glanced back at the door before the hand on the door handle shone brightly for a brief second. Once the light disappeared, he glanced back to see if Percy had noticed.

The demi-god continued to stare at the wall, to lost in thought to pay attention to his surroundings.

Apollo sighed one last time before turning the doorknob that now held the item he had summoned on it.

The moment he walked out of the room and shut the door, he instantly teleported to the throne room of Olympus.

**Ω**

The moment Apollo arrived in the room; he glanced around at the other thirteen Gods and Goddesses that were located on their own thrones.

"He's woken up." Was all he had to say to make most of the Gods give a sigh of relief.

"That's wonderful!" Poseidon shouted from his throne, the smile on his face portraying how happy he was. Hades, Hestia, Aphrodite, and Hermes all nodded their heads or voiced their agreement with it. Demeter, Hera, and Hephaestus, Athena and Zeus all gave a small smile saying they agreed. While Ares, and Dionysus grumbled in annoyance.

Artemis was the only person to not do anything; she just continued to stare into her lap, the guilt weighing down on her. Finally, after around fifteen seconds of Poseidon shouting out, she looked towards her brother.

"But how is he?" She asked quietly, drawling the looks of the council.

"Sis, what do you mean?" Apollo asked, feigning ignorance as to not cause more worry.

"You know what I mean!" She snapped at him, causing Apollo to take a step back. "How is he emotionally!? He saw his girlfriend and she was dead, so how is he!?"

The room became quiet as all noise stopped; everyone's gazes were directed towards Apollo once again.

"… He's devastated." He said seriously. "He seemed to have given up. If you were to see him lying down with his eyes open, you might even believe that he is dead."

Some gasps of shock were heard from around the room. Others continued to stare at Apollo, their eyes stating that they didn't believe what he had just said.

"… Dear us.." Hermes said from his throne, his attempt at humor being completely ignored. Apollo looked around the room, looking at all of the occupants who were confused. He then looked towards his father and nodded his head once.

Zeus cleared his throat, gathering the attention of everyone.

"Well, for now I believe we should try to figure out what happened to Athena's daughter. We can get back to the discussion of Perseus after we are finished with it."

**Ω**

At the time that the council was having their meeting, Percy was lying on his hospital bed staring at the ceiling. Memories of the past six years of his life flashing through his mind.

And with those memories, memories of the one person he had ever loved also came to mind.

Annabeth Chase.

All of the times that they had shared at Camp, the wars that they had been through together, and the fact that he loved her… It was all he could think about.

Tears that had stopped flowing a minute ago suddenly leaked out again.

"…. Damn you Gaia.." A ragged whisper escaped his lips. "Damn you, you bitch.."

He began to close his eyes while rolling to his left hand side. But, before his eyes could close, he spotted something hanging from the door. He re-opened his eyes and stared at the objects.

There, hanging on the doorknob, was a golden bow that seemed like an exact replica of Apollo's. A golden quiver with golden arrows were also hung from the doorknob. A piece of paper could also be seen sticking out from the top of the quiver like it was attached to the fletching of an arrow.

Percy stared at it for a few moments before dragging his feet to the side of the bed and placing them onto the floor. He then pushed himself off of the bed and used his hands to keep his balance because of his now week legs.

With an unsteady gait, he managed to make it to the door before the sheer amount of dizziness managed to make him fall down. He grabbed onto the doorframe and gripped it so as to keep himself from toppling over.

Then, his vision went black and he had to blink a few times to get it to correct itself. After that happened, he reached his hand down and extracted the note from the quiver.

Bringing it close to his face, he began to read.

_Well Percy, if you are reading this, then it means that you managed to get up from the bed. So, good for you._

_The reason why I put these items and the note here is rather simple if you think about it. I figure that the memories that you have of Annabeth will be too overpowering for you to continue living normally anymore. So, I left these here for you to make a decision._

_-Just thought of something, the God of Prophesy's giving choices like Janus, the God of Decisions? Weird, right?_

_But, the decisions are this. If you leave the bow where it is at, I will assume that you will live your life grieving like a fool over the loss of your beloved. I will tell the Council this, and you will never be asked to do anything from us ever again if you play your cards right. _

_Or, take up the bow and forge for yourself a new life. You can go back to Camp, live with your mother, or set out on your own. The bow that I left here is to be the first step on your journey if you choose this path. Learning archery can be the first thing to overcome if you wish it to be._

_Now, the moment that you open this door or the window to the room I will immediately be notified and will come to check on your decision after five minutes. Choose wisely, and then make your decision._

_Hoping you do what is right._

_-Apollo_

Percy let his hand drop, revealing the bow and quiver of arrows that suddenly appeared in his sight.

"… What should I do..?" He mumbled quietly to himself.

Normally, Annabeth would help him when making this decision. But, Annabeth was now dead and Percy had to choose for himself.

Whether to break away from the world of the Gods and probably never move on? Or to stay in it, constantly fight to the death, but create a new path for himself in life?

The answer to that was surprisingly easy.

**Ω**

Seven minutes later, Apollo came back to the Hospital after waiting the five minutes like he had promised. He stood outside of Percy's rooms door, and thought about how to enter the room.

He finally decided on just walking in quickly so that he could get this finished faster. So, he grabbed the doorknob and quickly turned it while pushing the door open at the same time.

"…"

Something had clattered to the floor. Upon closer inspection, it was the golden bow that Apollo had left in the room. The quiver of arrows had also fallen with it an the note was lying on the floor as well.

"… I thought you would choose the other option Percy." Apollo sighed out while turning back around to exit the room. The moment he walked out, he placed his hand on the door to shut it from the inside.

Something crumpled under his hand. Quickly bringing his closed hand back to his face, Apollo looked at the contents of the paper and smile a large smile.

_Apollo._

_The next bow had better be a color other than gold. That thing will fucking blind me whenever I try to shoot something during the day time._

_I'll end up regretting this later._

_-Percy Jackson_

**Ω**

At the same time that Apollo was reading the note, Percy was checking out at the main reception area.

"Thank you misses." He said to the receptionist after finishing the release forms.

"It's no problem sweetie." The woman said kindly, giving the boy a bright smile.

**And it cuts off there. Why? Because I am a fucking jackass who has no priorities for anything. EVAR.**

**So, sorry AGAIN (I feel even more like a jackass) for the fact that this isn't actually an update. And the fact that the last actual update came out on my birthday almost… Some amount of time ago that was October 30****th****.**

**After I get your guys' responses, I'll try to make this chapter quickly.**

**Also, I am prepared for the maiming, killing, torturing that you guys want to put me through. So, just express them with words.**

**So, again, sorry. And talk to you all soon.**


End file.
